


Tell Me a Story

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Morning After, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Sick Fic, Team Arrow, Tie Kink, married, nanda parbat wedding, post 3x18, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart - Whinne the Pooh. A collection of unrelated one shots drabbles and prompt fills. First chapter contains a table of contents of each drabble for easy finding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Kiss me." He wakes up one morning to find Felicity dressed in only his blue shirt, mixing pancake batter as she dances in the middle of the kitchen. He still can't believe this is his life now.

He can’t stop the smile from blooming on his face if he tried. The moment he walked into the kitchen, music blaring from the tiny little bright green Bose speakers, he was a goner. Felicity is dressed in his blue shirt, now wrinkled, after being tossed half hazardously across her bedroom the previous night. The sleeves are rolled up to her elbows, the collar of the shirt just barely holding onto to her shoulder, leaving her collarbone gloriously bare. From his vintage point at the entrance to the kitchen, Oliver can see the red bruises along her neck no doubt from the coarse tips of his stubble. Her back is to him and the edge of his shirt is just barely covering the curve of her ass and with each jostle of her hips, he can see her ass cheeks peaking out and he’s certain she’s not wearing anything underneath. But none of this is the reason for his smile.

Felicity is currently singing loudly to the music, her shoulder shimming as she dances along to the beat. Her hair is a tangled mess, no doubt because of his fingers, and it swishes from left to right as she moves. She’s hugging a large purple bowl to her chest as she mixes the contents inside of it with a wooden spatula. She spins on her heals, bellowing as the chorus begins about ‘shaking it off’, he’s almost certain that ,it's the latest Taylor swift song Thea’s been known to be lasting throughout the loft while she works out.

Oliver smirks to himself as he leans against the counter, watching on in adoration as Felicity spins around to face him. The spatula in her hand now being used as a makeshift microphone, the chocolate batter tripping down landing on her hand, but she’s too into her one woman performance to realize. She’s so into the music, she doesn’t even open her eyes to see that Oliver is standing only a few feet away watching her in amusement. When she starts to shake her ass from side to side belting out the chorus he can no longer hold back his laughter. 

“Oh!”

Felicity’s eye pop open at his sudden laughter and suddenly like in those old sitcoms, the spatula flies up in the air and the bowl slips between her arm as they both watch on in horror. Oliver reacts instantly, his quick reflexes catching the bowl just before it hits the ground, but just as he stands upright, the flying spatial comes crashing down, and slaps in the face before it clatters to the ground. Maybe it was more like the sitcoms than he thought. 

“Whoops!” Felicity exclaims, hands covering her mouth, her cheeks red. 

He realizes belatedly that she’s no longer in shock but trying to hold back her laughter. Her giggles erupt around the tiny kitchen, the tail end of the song drowned out by her laughter. He has chocolate dripping down his face, and his bare chest, he tries to glare at her, but that only encourages her more.

“I told you not to sneak up on me like that.” She teases between giggles, shoulders shaking with laughter.

Oliver places the bowl on the counter behind him and then stalks towards her so that they are now toe to toe, he smirks when Felicity’s breath hitches at their proximity., He can taste the sweet batter on his lips as he tries to keep his glare in place, “So you thought attacking me with your spatula was the way to go?”

He’s done far more intimidating voices before, they both know it, but the slight growl to his tone has Felicity standing straight, head tilted upwards so she can look him in the eye as she smiles coyly, “Not my fault your ninja like reflexes failed you. You should work on that.”

“Smartass.” Oliver grunts taking a step towards her, hand snaking around her waist to tug her to him, but to his surprise she pulls back slightly, her back arched so that her face is away from his.

“You’ve got raw pancake batter running down your face.” Felicity protests weakly.

“Kiss me.” He demands, eyes dancing as she squirms in his grasp, face pushed to the side.

“No!” Felicity protests weakly, her tiny fist pressing at his chest, but she then groans when she realizes she got some of the batter on her fingers, “you’re gonna get it all over your shirt! I like this shirt!”

“Kiss me.” He says it again, but this time rubs his batter covered face all over her cheek as she squirms in his arms, her squeals intensifying.

“Oliver!” Felicity protests, but she breaks out into loud giggles, her fingers now pressing into his chest than pushing him away. 

They lock eyes all of two seconds before he lowers his lips onto hers and he can taste the minty flavour of her toothpaste mixed with the sweet taste of the pancake batter that is now covering both their faces. He sucks on her bottom lip, about to deepen the kiss, but Felicity pulls back slightly, before he can protest however, he feels the firm wet trail of her tongue as she licks some of the pancake batter from his cheek.

“Felicity.” His warning comes out more like a strangle cry.

“Gotta, clean you up.” Felicity says breathlessly, just before her lips are on him again, “I clean up my messes, Mr. Queen.”

He releases a deep low growl in return, but it's muffled by the sound of another song beginning to play and the popping of buttons as he tears his shirt off her. He’ll just have to add it to the ongoing list of clothes they both have to replace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm pregnant". Felicity leaves hints for Oliver, but he just doesn't seem to catch on till she spells it out for him

He walks into their apartment as he loosens the tie around his neck, dropping his overnight bag next to the coatrack with a thud. He frowns when he sees her sitting at the counter in the kitchen still dressed her pyjamas. She has the largest jar of Hershey’s chocolate spread resting in her hand, spoon poised at her mouth almost like she’s contemplating the large chunk of chocolate laying on the spoon. 

“Hey.” He greets tentatively, leaning on the opposite side of the counter, eyes fixated on her slumped form.

“Will you still love me if gained like a 1000 pounds?” She asks with a loud dejected sigh, spoon slipping between her lips as she sucks on the chocolate.

Oliver shakes his head, eyes pulling away from her wet lips to look her in the eye. He suspects now is not the time for those thoughts, “You planning on eating your weight in that?”

Felicity huffs at his teasing tone, depositing the spoon into the jar and shoving it to the side, “Oliver, I’m being serious.”

“Felicity.” He says softly, leaning over the counter to grasp her hands ensuring he has her full attention, not bothering to point out that it’s probably impossible for her to actually gain 1000 pounds. He doesn’t think she would appreciate rationality at the moment. “I will love you even when we’re both old and wrinkly, supporting questionable smells.”

His remarks earns a small giggle in response. He raises their clasps hands pressing his lips against her knuckles, the jagged edge of her engagement ring digging into his lip, “I’ll always love, no matter what.”

Felicity nods and bites her lip in contemplation, “And if I wake you up at 3 in the morning and ask you to get those marshmallow peeps, right this very second, - and we both know they only sell those in that little shop an hour away from here - you’ll still love me?”

“Felicity, if you asked me for cronuts. I’d borrow the company jet to fly to New York City, to get those huge cronuts that you love. I’ll do it right now.” Oliver says sincerely. They both know that he’s not saying that just to placate her, he would pull out his phone right now and do it, despite the fact that he’d just been on 6 hour flight from the East coast. 

Felicity sighs deeply, his declarations seeming to not affect her slightly despondent mood, and Oliver is at a lost as to what brought this on. She places her hand in her chin and looks at him with narrowed eyes, “If I went batshit insane, and yelled at you for not putting the cap back on the toothpaste, or for switching the apps on my tablet - which by the way, I really hate when you do that - or taking out the garbage or…”

“Felicity, there is nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you, you know that. What brought this on?” Oliver asks now concerned. 

At first he thought she was just teasing him, asking him ridiculous things just cause she’s been in mood lately, and he’s still unable to predict her reactions to things. It’s concerning him to say the least, especially after these latest questions.

“I can get really cranky when I don’t have coffee.” Felicity points out, bottom lip jutting out slightly.

“I know.” Oliver says with a grin, all too use to her wrath when she is lacking caffeine, not that it occurs too often, “Do you want me to get your favourite vanilla bean latte?”

“No.” Felicity says with crestfallen, releasing another long suffering sigh, “I can’t have coffee.”

“Are you on a new health kick?” Oliver asks tentatively, remembering last year’s fiasco when Felicity decided to forgo snacks and coffee, he’s pretty sure he suffered more than she did, not that he would ever voice that opinion.

“No.”

Oliver pauses waiting for her to elaborate, his girl is never a one word answer girl, even when she’s mad at him, especially when she’s mad. Felicity looks at him expectantly, almost as if she’s waiting for him to say something, but at this point in this crazy conversation he’s almost afraid to say anything. He just wants to get that sad, dejected look off her face. 

Suddenly, Felicity tugs her hands out of his and throws up her arms in exasperation, all dejectedness gone “Seriously, Oliver?!”

“What?” Oliver asks in alarm taking a step back in surprise at her complete change of mood, slowly getting that entire bit was just for show.

“How could you not get what I’m saying?” Felicity all but yells in frustration throwing her hands in the air as she starts ticking things off each finger, “Gaining weight. Mood swings. Crazy midnight cravings. No coffee.”

His forehead wrinkles in confusion and Felicity slaps her hand against her forehead in annoyance, “I’m pregnant! You big oblivious dork!”

Oliver staggers at her words, his jaw dropping in surprise, a large grin over taking his features, “You’re pregnant?

“Yes, you hardheaded man.” Felicity teases, her demeanour softening at his awestruck expression.

“Felicity!” Oliver says in awe, taking three strides towards her and engulfing her in a large hug, both of them laughing as he spins them around. 

He pauses briefly though on feeling something large and soft between them. He takes a step back, both hands on her shoulders as his eyebrow quirks at the large mass around Felicity’s abdomen, “Okay, I may be oblivious, but there is no way that was there before I left on Friday.”

“I wanted to see how I would look.” Felicity giggles as she sticks her hand under hoodie, tugging the throw pillow from under it, the hoodie going limp around her waist.

“Soon.” Oliver says softly, hands moving to rest on her still flat stomach as he gazes at her adoringly.

Felicity sighs, this time with one of content as she laces her fingers through his own and smiles warmly up at him, “You really know how to ruin a game though.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll always love you, even if you’re completely oblivious about things, which happens most times anyway.”

“Cute.”


	3. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes up to Oliver holding their newborn son as he speaks Russian to him.

 

She wakes up to the sound of a hushed voice, the now familiar ache around her lower abdomen throbbing intensely. She curls her toes, arms laying lip at her side as she tries to stretch, without jostling her healing scar. Her eyes flutter open and the sight that greets her makes her heart swell ten times it size, and after the past 24 hours of tears, frustration and just unadulterated awe, she is surprised she is even capable of falling in love with anything else. But now, she sees her husband in the corner of her hospital room, their one day old son on his chest, dwarfed even more by Oliver’s broad shoulders and she is certain she is falling in love with him, with them, all over again.

Oliver has Tommy cradled to his chest, his hand almost spanning the entire length of Tommy’s back as he rubs it softly. Tommy is fast asleep on Oliver’s shoulders, she can see his tiny eyelids just barely fluttering. She’s not really surprised, their son has had a long day as well, not even a day old and he already takes after his father. Not only was he an entire week late, much to Felicity’s chagrin, but when it was time to make his presence known, he simply refused to grace them with his presence,, resulting in Felicity having to have an emergency C-section, much to Oliver’s chagrin.

She smiles warmly as she hears the soft whispers of her husbands voice, she can just barely make out his words. He is speaking Russian to their son, soft words she cannot understand, but she doesn't need to know the meaning, to know that they are deep words of wisdom and full of love.

Tommy has a head full of dark brown hair, and she knows that all on her, his little hand is curled up, much like his legs and she knows he’s probably not use to having so much space around him. At 8lbs 5oz, she knows for a fact there was absolutely no room left inside of her for him. She’s actually grateful that her body protested at pushing him out, Tommy’s ridiculous size, is all on her husband, she is certainly not the one with the big head and long limbs. Her wandering thoughts has her giggling softly to herself, immediately catching the attention of her husband.

“Hey.” Oliver calls out softly, mindful of their sleeping son as he walks to the side of her bed, his fingers ghosting along the IV in her hand to clasp her fingers, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” She says truthful, her voice raspy, either from the lack of use as she slept, or all the screaming from the previous day. She presses her knuckles into the bedding, wincing as she shifts her body into a more upright position, the already upright angle of her bed making it easier for her.

“Hey, take it ease.” Oliver admonishes lightly, “You just had major surgery, Felicity.”

Felicity ignores him, and stretches out both arms towards her son, “Give me, my son.”

“You should not even be moving.”

“If you don’t hand me my son, I’ll jump out of this bed and take him from you.” It's an empty threat, they both know it, Felicity is certain her legs still feel like jelly despite the anesthesia wearing off hours ago.

“Alright, Mama bear.” Oliver teases, his grin widening as he gently hands over their sleeping son into Felicity’s waiting arms.

The moment she cradles him to his chest, her eyes begin to fill with tears, her pink finger brushing lightly agains pt his soft cheek, “I don't know why I'm crying, I already saw him, but I can't seem to stop. Normally, I'd be more worried, but I can’t when I have the cutest baby in the world in my arms.”

Oliver huffs out a soft laugh as he presses a kiss to her forehead, “The doctor says you’ll feel like that for a few days, till your hormones level out.”

Felicity hums in acknowledgment but can’t tear her gaze away from their son long enough to look up at Oliver, “I'm never letting him go. Mommy is sorry she went to sleep. She’s never doing that again, nope she’s gonna hold you all day.”

This time Oliver doesn’t even hold back his laughed at her crazy words, he brushes a finger along the sole of Tommy’s bare foot and whispers softly, “Mommy may still be a little loopy from the drugs.”

“Daddy is just jealous cause he wants you all to himself.” Felicity stage whispers to their sleeping son.

Tommy is sleeping soundly in her arms, unaware of his parents conversation, but yet they both address him as though he’s very much apart of their conversation. Felicity giggles softly, her body light and filled with joy as she feels the little puffs of air agains her chest as Tommy continues to sleep. It's only now as she tears her gaze away from her son, that she realizes her hospital room is surprisingly empty, unlike a few hours ago.

“I sent everyone home.” Oliver supplies on seeing her wandering gaze, “Your Mom only agreed to leave if I promised to to take pictures and send to her every hour. She has only been gone for 30 minutes and my phone has gone off twice already.”

Felicity laughs at his words, despite his exasperated tone, she can see the way his eyes are twinkling and she knows how fond of her mother Oliver is. She also knows that he does not need incentive from his mother to take pictures of their son, she’s pretty sure he already has an album full of pictures and Tommy is not even a day old yet.

“Take a picture of us, let her know I’m awake and she can come back.” Felicity says with a laugh smiling as Oliver already has his phone handy.

Oh they are so going to be _those_ parents.

They both laugh as Felicity gently raise Tommy’s hand to wave it at the camera. Felicity wants to take a picture of Oliver holding their son – although, she has no doubt her mother has already done that and sent it to her phone- but she is not ready to relinquish her hold on Tommy quite yet.

She knows she has years of moments to look forward to, moments to capture in time, so for now she cradles their son to her chest and enjoys this moment with her husband, smiling warmly at the camera.


	4. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x18. Team Arrow discuss Roy's actions and Felicity makes a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as a new story, only because I forgot I had this collection of drabbles story. Clearly all the Olicity sex has affected my brain function

She’s sitting on the couch in the Diggle living room, head in her hands as she tries and come to terms about the last 24 hours. The sound of a bottle cork releasing suddenly gains her attention, she looks up to see John holding two glass tumblers as he pours Apple juice into each glass. She tilts her head to the left, smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Since Lyla got pregnant, we rarely keep alcohol in here,” John explains. He holds up the small bottle of apple juice with a cartoon Apple that's grinning widely, Felicity feels as though it's mocking her, “We’ve been easing Sara into trying new things.”

Felicity nods as she accepts the glass from him. She smiles softly thinking of the bubbly baby, “Lyla and Sara?”

“Staying with Lyla’s parents until we figure this thing out. I know Oliver said we’d get immunity but…”

“Better safe than sorry.” Felicity nods in agreement coming to the same conclusion, also noting the pinched look Diggle gets when he mentions their immunity. She releases a deep sigh as she collapses against the couch, hugging her tumbler to her chest, “Stupid, selfless man.”

Diggle nods in agreement nursing his own drink, Felicity sure they both wish it was some of Oliver’s special rum. The sudden banging of the front door has Diggle springing to high alert while Felicity hisses as the cold apple juice splashes onto her dress.

Diggle moves quickly to the door, gun poised, but Felicity frowns when he slips it away and hangs open the door roughly. Oliver is standing at the door and he looks livid, not waiting for an invitation but stomping into the room angrily, “How could you let him do that?”

“Let who do what?” Felicity asks in confusion getting to her feet. She takes a few steps towards Oliver her hand clasping his sleeve of his jacket, “what are you doing here?”

“Roy.” Oliver all but growls out in frustration.

“I didn't know Oliver, he told me he was going to check on Thea.” Diggle grumbles clearly connecting the dots faster than Felicity, his own frustration at Roy is evident, “He didn’t….fuck Roy.”

“Didn’t…..oh. He turned himself as the Arrow.” Felicity voice drops in realization, “oh Thea’s going to kill him.”

“She’ll need to get in line.” Diggle grumbles out with a huff of exasperation.

Oliver though looks at Felicity incredulously and Felicity in turn scoffs, “Don’t give me that look. I wanted to do the very same thing when Laurel called me to tell me you turned yourself it. The two of you need some lessons in good verses stupid moves in vigilante school.”

Felicity’s cheek redden at her ill timed words and especially the implications of those words, Oliver for the most part is still grumbly and broody and hasn't seemed to pick up on her faux pas but Diggle is smirking at her knowingly.

“We have to get him out.” Oliver demands, “Laurel refuses to listen to me and she’s now at the station representing Roy.”

“And she is right!” Felicity snaps tugging at Oliver’s arm roughly, “You aren’t responsible for Roy’s actions. It may be stupid and loyal, but you going to the police and convincing them that you are the Arrow is just putting both of you at risk.”

“He should not be in there because of my actions!” Oliver all but yells out in frustration. “This was my choice, he should not taking the blame for me! None of you should! Because of me, Roy is currently in jail taking responsibility for murders he did not commit, John’s family has been run out of their home…you…what are you even doing here?”

Felicity looks at him incredulously and takes a step back, almost as if he’d just slapped her. Oliver immediately realizes his blunder and grabs her hand, his voice softening as he speaks, “I mean you should not be here. It’s not safe, you being at the Mayor’s office while Maseo attacked made the police believe you weren't involved in any of this, which is how I prefer it. You should be at the hospital with Ray, away from all of this.”

Felicity bites her lips at his words, her heart breaking for him. She can feel the way the tension has left his body, and now all that remains is defeat. “Oliver, Ray wasn't the second target at the mayor’s office…”

She trails off knowing she doesn't need to spell it out for him, that specific detail of the night has not been lost to her, but there just was no right time to bring it up. She can tell the moment her words register to him, by the way he tightens his grip around her fingers. “Ra’s knows that if anything happens to you or Thea I’d never concede. He needs me to want to join, harming either of you is not the way to go about that.”

“Look Oliver you and I both know this guy is unpredictable, we can’t bank on that. Roy turning himself in actually takes the focus off of you and your sister from the police. Thea is at the loft and should be safe for now. Roy’s plan has to have put a wrench in Ra’s goal, if the police have the Arrow, the city is no longer gunning for you. This gives us time to figure out a new plan. We should still get in contact with Thea, it's probably safer for her to be here with us than at the loft, even if Malcom is with her.”

Oliver nods as he takes a two quick strides to the couch, and collapses onto it, inadvertently tugging Felicity along with him. “None of you should be dealing with this. Roy is in jail because of me. I promised him, last year I promised him I wouldn't leave him and now…”

“Oliver.” Felicity sighs, her hand moving up his arm to rub it soothingly, she can feel the way the tension slowly seeps out of his body at her ministrations, “ You have to realize that Roy is his own person, responsible for his own actions. You need to stop putting the entire responsibility of this team on your shoulders. How many times do we have to tell you this?”

Oliver sighs and looks across at Diggle questioningly but the older man just shakes his head, “She’s right man.”

“When is she not?” Oliver mutters softly.

“I'm going to hold you to that.” Felicity beams at both men despite the situation. The barest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of Oliver’s lips makes her heart flutter.

“Noted.” Oliver sends her an actual smile this time, squeezing her fingers briefly.

The mood sobers up though, the moment they all begin to think about Roy, Felicity eases back into the couch, her knee just barely brushing Oliver’s as she rubs her face, “Where do we even begin?”

“I have no idea.” Diggle replies in earnest.

He moves into the kitchen, the sound of cupboards opening and closing echoing around the still apartment, but Felicity is focused on Oliver who has his hands on his elbows on his knees and his face in his hand. He looks very much like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders, which Felicity thinks he probably does. She scoots closer to him, the length of their thighs now touching, she takes his much larger hands away from his face, easing him back against the couch, their fingers entwined laying on their laps. Her heart drops at the helpless look he gives her.

“Hey, it's going to be okay. We’ll figure this out.” She promises. She raises their clasps hands and presses a chaste kiss against his knuckles, “we’ll get through this.”

Oliver licks his lips her actions clearly surprising him, is voice slightly raspy as he speaks, almost as though he’s afraid to break the moment.“Shouldn't you be in the hospital…”

His implications this time are not lost to Felicity, but she slowly shakes her head, her mother’s earlier words echoing in her mind, “I'm right where I should be. This is my choice.”

Oliver’s eyes widen at her declaration, but he simply nods in acceptance and gently tugs her to him. She places her head against his shoulder and relaxes hip to his brace, neither of them quite sure who is comforting who, and that's how Diggle finds them a few moments later.


	5. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One line word Prompt: "I swear to God, if you do that one more time I am going to-"

“You’re going to what?” Oliver drawls out slowly, the coarse pad of his thumb moving up her bare thigh tantalizing slow. The warmth of his breath just barely tickles where she wants him the most.

Felicity whines softly, her fingers flexing over soft material of Oliver’s tie at her wrist. She only has herself to blame for her current predicament. They had just come from another gala event and Oliver was looking particularly delectable in his suit and periwinkle tie that brought out those baby blues of his. All evening she had imagined grabbing him by said tie and pulling him into a coat closet to have her way with him.

Suffice to say by the time their driver dropped them off at her apartment, she already had him by the neck tie and was tugging him into her apartment and pushing him up against door. She was in control for all of 10 minutes before Oliver took her by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder making a beeline for her bedroom. Once in her bedroom it was a flurry of movement and then they were both naked except for the tie, which was still tied loosely around his neck.

“I didn't think tie would be such a turn on for you.” Oliver had said with a smirk. His hand already around her waist tugging her naked body flushed against his own, both of them moaning softly at the contact, their hips moving at their own accord.

Felicity had licked her lips nervously, a releasing a small gasp at the feel of his stubble just barely grazing the side of her neck before his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her ear as he tugs at it gently, “It’s more than that.”

“Tell me what you want.” He’d whispered in her ear, the low rumbling of his voice making Felicity shiver.

Then she told him exactly how she imagined being tied to her bedpost with that silky tie while he made her beg, and that's how she ended up spread across her bed, her hands above her head and loosely tied with Oliver’s neck tie.  It took a little bit of convincing, talking and coaxing Oliver with her words and mouth, that she really did want to this, she wants him to make her beg. He’d laugh her off at first, teasing her that she’d begging in seconds. His words had spark that competitive streak in her, she instead she could handle anything he threw at her that she could out longer than that –clearly the arousal was blinding her judgement - and she dared him to prove her right.

Thirty  minutes later and she is just about ready to lose her mind. She squirms on the bed, the soft material of her sheets caressing her legs as she clenches her ass, raising her hips to meet Oliver’s mouth but whines in protest when he pulls back, and blows  lightly at her centre.

“ _Oliver.”_ She keens, her back arching her wrists pulling at the tie, the small bit of pain only heightening her senses.“Please.”

Her legs tremble as her toes dig into the sheets, she can feel the wetness trickling down her thighs and into the crease of her ass. She releases a deep low main when she feels Oliver’s tongue press gently at her folds, his large hands on her thighs, his thumb making small circles at her hips, holding her down. He continues to tease her, blowing on her folds, pressing his tongue on her clit with just enough pressure to build her up, but not enough for her to let go.

“More.” She begs, her nipples are taunt, still glistening from Oliver’s mouth a few seconds ago as she arches her back hoping to find some kind of relief, but releases a soft whine when nothing helps.

He lowers his mouth again, the smooth tip of his tongue slipping between her folds, curving and pressing against her walls, his thumb presses against her clit, circling it once, then twice. She clenches around his thumb, her arousal building with each stroke of his tongue. Her hips rock against him, thighs clench she can almost taste the sweet release, but then it slips out of her grasps, like sand running threw her fingers as Oliver pulls back abruptly, the cold night air teasing her wet core. She growls in frustration head banging against her pillow. He’s pulled that move on her multiple times already.

She looks down the valley between her breast to see Oliver with his chin resting on her her hip, his lips glistening with her wetness, smirking up at her.“Oliver…I take it back…oh god…this is me begging…begging for you…just _fuck_ me already!”

The last part comes out as more of a demand that a plea, and before she knows is crawling up her body, his hand gripping the soft material of the tie and releasing her with one sharp tug. Her hands automatically wrap around his neck, but before she can question his actions, she’s gasping out in surprise when he grabs her by legs hooking them around his waist as he sinks into her, pulling her upwards at the same time. Their chest pressed firmly together as he rocks his hips into her, her sensitive nipples brush against the ragged coarse lines of one of his scars making her gasp out in surprise.

“ _Fuck.”_ Oliver his out, and that's when she realizes she’s not the only one being tortured by his little demonstration earlier.

“Now, who’s beg….. _oh!”_ She shouts out in surprise at particular hard thrust as her back hits the mattress with a thud, Oliver now hovering over her. Her hands grip onto his back, nails digging into his skin as she pulls him down to her and she readjust to their new position.

Oliver smirks, his breath coming out in soft pants. He pulls all the way out, and just overs hovers her entrance. He has both hands on either side of he head as her lays suspended over her, the tip of his cock just barely grazing her wet folds, teasing her. She tries to raise her hips to meet his, but he raises his him each time. She whines out in protest earning a smirk in return , “You were saying?”

“You were right,” she says pathetically, her own breathing equally erratic, “just stop teasing me, _please_.”

Oliver grins but then moans loudly as he slips between her folds yet again, this time she snakes her arms around his waist, her fingers sinking to the taunt kind of his ass.  At his wide eye expression, she offers up her an evil smirk of her own, “I'm not letting you go…oh god _yes!”_

Under different circumstances she may have been upset that she can’t even retaliate like she wants, but the feel of Oliver completely filling her,  rubbing against her raw sensitive skin is too much for her to handle and her nails dig into has ass as she raises her hips to meet his. She lets deep throaty moan as she _finally_ gets her release, collapsing boneless let onto the mattress, Oliver following not two seconds later, her own release being the catalyst for his. He hooks his arm around her waist and with one fluid motion flips them over so that she’s lying motionless over his equally spent form, both of them gasping when he slips out of her.

“A plus! Mr. Queen.” She rasps out in exhaustion , her eyes shut as she halfheartedly pats his sweaty chest.

Oliver releases a deep throaty laugh, shaking them both, his hand slowly inching up her leg to rest on the curve of her ass, “I didn’t know I was being graded. I would have tried harder, ma’am.”

Felicity hums in response her body tingling at his purposeful play on words, this man was insatiable, but dam him if her body was already responding at the thought., “Give me a few minutes, and we can do _that_ fantasy next.”

 


	6. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thea, we don't have time for 'something old, something new' et cetera."

She’s standing in the middle of Oliver’s- _their_ \- room dressed in only a deep red robe that matches with the red satin sheets adorning not just the bed but the all the drapes in the large room as well. Thea is sitting on Felicity’s side of the bed propped up with a few pillow, but despite all this, her eyes are slightly sunken in; her exhaustion is  evident. She is still recovering from the Lazarus Pit, but the moment she heard about Oliver and Felicity less than ideal wedding, she insisted she helped her soon to be sister-in-law out. Including, not only forcing Oliver to order someone to get a dress for Felicity, but now she is trying to gather all the necessary tradition accessories, all from the confines of a bed.

Clearly, recovering from rising from the dead fell well below the list of important things, to the youngest Queen. Stubborn really was a Queen family trait; the brief feeling of foreboding overtakes her when she thinks about that trait passing onto her children.

“What?” Thea asks curiously on seeing Felicity momentarily bit of panic, “Cold feet?”

Felicity huffs out a small laugh at the younger woman’s words taking a seat at the foot of the bed, “Would you think I was crazy if I said no?”

“I think the fact that you are doing all of this for my brother, speaks for itself.” Thea responds stifling a yawn. “Roy’s told me stories about you two over the last two years and from what I've seen, the two of you would have been heading down this route anyway, now it's just a bit earlier than expected.”

“More like less than 24 hours after we first had _sex!_ ” Felicity blurts out, her cheeks turning the colour of the sheets, “but you didn't need to know that.”

Her sheepish expression has Thea huffing out a low laugh, “ I can see why Ollie loves you so much, besides the obvious, ‘I’ll walk to the ends of the earth for you and face the demon together’ thing., of course.”

Felicity can’t help but grin a Thea’s deadpan expression, “That _little_ detail aside, he really just keeps me around for the jokes and probably the sex now. I’d _definitely_ keep him around for that.”

“ _Felicity_.” Thea blanches in disgust, placing a hand over her face, almost as if Felicity and Oliver we're currently doing it _right_ in front of her.

When she peeks through her fingers, to look at Felicity both women break out into laughter, and in that moment Felicity is just grateful to see the younger woman smile, even if her impromptu wedding planning may be impractical at best. That said that still doesn't mean she can further distract Thea from her crazy wedding related questions.

“I was thinking that I hope the Queen family stubborn trait would skip the next generation.” Felicity teases, part of her still surprised at how well she has been taking all this news.

Clearly, sex with Oliver Queen has given her some zen like quality to deal with impending doom. She shakes her head clearly her mind of _those_ particular thoughts, especially with her sister-in-law a few feet away.

“Are you pregnant?” Thea asks scandalized her eyes zeroing in on Felicity’s stomach, making Felicity squirm.

“Thea!” Felicity admonished, especially at the girl’s hopeful expression, “We just established what happened _less_ than 24 hours ago. Besides I'm good with birth control for the rest of the month or so.”

At the thought of being stuck here in Nanda Parbat and under the League’s scrutiny for more than a month both women grow somber. Thea slips her fingers through Felicity’s fingers and squeezes it lightly her strength clearly still recovering, “We won’t be here that long. Ollie will figure a way to end all this. You two will _not_ be raising any of my nieces or nephews in this environment.”

Felicity releases a soft sob at her words, her own grip tightening around Thea’s hand, “this is not how I imagined things for us, for any of us. John’s here away from his family, Roy’s in _jail_. You died and Oliver has the weight of all of this on his shoulders and I just don't know what to do to help him.”

“You go along with the plan.” Thea says with conviction, her voice strong that it's been all day, “You marry my brother in this fucked ceremony and _together_ you take down that asshole from inside.”

Felicity smiles warmly at Thea’s words, “Tenacity, that's a Queen trait I hope that passes on.”

“That’s the spirit!” Thea grins brightly at the complement, “Now don't think I didn't see right through your little deflection. We need something old and something new…”

“Thea.”

“C’mon Felicity don't deprive a dying girl her last dying wish to plan her brother’s wedding.” Thea says with a dramatic sigh, her eyes twinkling with mischief at a scandalized Felicity.

“Alright fine, but just don't pull that one your brother, he’s on edge enough as it is.”

“You didn’t rock his world enough, last night?”

“Thea!” 

“What, only you can make the inappropriate jokes in this family?”


	7. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Oliver Sometimes I wish Dig hit you harder maybe that would knock some sense into that thick skull of yours

“ _Excuse_ me?”

He tries to sit up, but Felicity slaps his naked chest, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing in the foundry. She levels him a hard glare and can’t fight back a smile when he huffs in annoyance and settles back against the cot. She watches in amusement as he folds his arms over his chest and she’s pretty sure if he were 5 years old he would have pouted at her in displeasure.

“Don’t give me that look.” She says sternly. She can hear a snicker behind her, she turns around and gives Roy one look and suddenly he’s scurrying off up the stairs away from her wrath, pointedly ignoring Oliver’s mutterings to himself.

“I'm pretty sure you’e over reacting.” Oliver grumbles, but tilts his head to the side and allows Felicity to tend to the bleeding wound at his temple.

“Oliver, there finally is a lull in criminal activity in the city, and what does my _stupid_ husband decides to do? He decides to create crazy variation of arrows and use _himself_ as target practice. Do you not see how _asinine_ that is?” She presses down on his temple a little harder than necessary with the antiseptic wipe.

“You only said it was stupid not… _ouch!”_ Oliver growls hand flying out to catch her wrist before she applies more pressure.

“That’s what we have the _dummies_ for Oliver. There is no need for you to volunteer to _be_ the dummy.” Felicity admonishes, almost as if his he had not spoken. She tugs her hand out of his loose grip and starts applying the butterfly tape to his temple.

“Oliver, I love you but I prefer not having to worry about you when you’re training verses when you actually out in the field.”She brushes his temple with the tips of fingers and sighs softly, moving to cup his cheek, “Can we agree that bringing back the boxing glove arrow was a bad idea?”

“It won’t happen again, I promise.” He says sincerely, raising up on his elbows to meet her for a kiss.

“Dad! Was she mad? Did you ask her if I can get my own bow and arrow now?” 

Felicity pulls back, her eyes hardening at their son’s words, hands pressing onto Oliver’s chest pushing him away. When Tommy comes around the corner and sees his mother sitting on the cot next to his father, his eyes widen comically and he immediately freezes.

“Oliver Queen, you let our _seven_ year old shoot use your bow?”


	8. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are the wife of Al Sahim, Felicity. It's time you fulfilled your duty." - Oliver

Despite Thea’s insistence, Felicity never did get the white dress they had both hoped for. Instead, she stands dressed in the most intrinsic white robe she’s ever seen, it took three nursemaids to get in her in it. The white robe itself is similar to the Leagues, draped across her shoulders, dwarfing her already small frame, minus the hood. Underneath, she wears a tight bodice, with multiple pieces of lace that holds it together. She’s pretty sure she can’t even breathe at this point, although she suspects her impending marriage to Oliver Queen, may have something to do with her breathlessness. Her hair is loose and uncurled lying flat at the back of her robes, only pinned back at her temples. The large bowl of water resting at the centre of the alter makes her wonder if that’s the reason for her pushed back hairstyle, it’s not like she had a say in the matter either way.

When she is escorted into the room, feet bare against the stone floors, the sight of him standing at the altar, gives her pause. The nerves hammering of her heart, easing on seeing him, but that comfort she felt all but disappears as she steps in front of him, her long white robes trailing behind her. His eyes are closed and he stands still before her, not once acknowledging her presence. A presence she knows he’s felt because she almost tripped on her robes. Excellent first impression as future wife of Al Sah-him, Felicity muses ruefully to herself.

Her toes flex in the warm sand both she and Oliver are standing in. The large lanterns littering the room casts an eerie glow, tickling the nape of her neck and her face, the only parts of her that are exposed, save of her hands. Her hands are trembling at her side, her fingers clenching and unclenching as the faceless League members putter around them. The room is silent safe for the howling of the wind outside, but her gaze is fixed on Oliver’s chest, as he stands not a even a foot away from her, stoic as she’s ever seen him. 

When the priestess begins the ceremony, Felicity turns her head to look at the woman, but the barest sound of a throat clearing gives her pause. She stops, her eyes shooting up towards Oliver, and behind all the black cloth she sees those familiar baby blues staring back at her. The slight crinkling at the corner of his eyes makes her stop all movements, she looks up at him and he blinks forcefully, she takes that as a sign that she’s done something right. 

Now that their eyes are locked, neither of them can look away, the priestess words of Arabic drown out behind her, all Felicity sees is Oliver. She wishes he were not wearing the mask, or the robes. Wishes that they could trade them in for a tux and a beautiful white dress; their family gathered around them, not numerous faceless League members who are all armed and flanking every exit of the room. Do they think she’s Julia Roberts, and about to grab onto Oliver and just flee?

The coarse tips of Oliver’s fingers gently rubbing her knuckles, pulls her away from images of her riding his back, tablet in her hand as she navigates him through the Nanda Parbat’s castle, making their escape. She slips her fingers through his own, allowing him to take the lead as always, the priestess words going over her head. They clasp both hands in front of them holding it up towards the altar. The priestess begins to chant, and Felicity jumps in surprise when a league member steps onto the sand a large black rope in his hand. Felicity’s first instinct is to jump away, but Oliver tightens his grip on her hands, reassuring her. Her heart hammers in chest, she’s surprise no one hears it over the roaring of the wind, as the League member begins to tie their clasp hands together in a firm knot. 

She feels the softness of Oliver’s pinky making small discrete circles along the back of hands, soothing her already frail nerves, never breaking eye contact with her. Part of her still can’t believe she’s doing this; this is not how it was supposed to be with them. 

Oliver straightens his back, tugging gently on her hands as he begins to speak, his voice deeper than she’s ever heard it before.

“I, Al Sah-him, Heir to the Demon take An-Nur as my consort and mother of my children.” Oliver’s voice catches at the last words, taking Felicity’s breath away.

The sound of a whip slapping against the stoned floor has Felicity jumping in surprise, but Oliver clears his throat, and she can see the fire behind his eyes as he speaks, clearly correcting his original mistake. “As my consort, are you agreeing to bare my heirs and abide to my needs?”

She can see the sorrow in his eyes, knows that this is not what he wants for them either, her slight hesitation has the whip slapping against the stones yet again and Felicity jumps again. The bare nod of Oliver’s chin giving her the courage she needs.

“I, An-Nur, as wife of Al Sah-him will fulfil my duties to aid to your needs and produce you a heir, when you see fit.” Felicity spits out, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the barbaric words. Oliver squeezing her fingers does little to comfort her and she can’t help but mutter, “So not a freaking vending machine.”

Her comment seems to have just enough wit to cause Oliver to break character because he soon he huffs out a short laugh in amusement. His head tilts downwards in that all too familiar gesture and Felicity doesn’t need to see his face to know that he’s smiling behind his robes. 

“Enough!” Ra’s Al Ghul roars making his way over to the pair, his own garbs flowing behind him. He stands at Felicity’s feet, his stony expression shooting daggers at Felicity; she can immediately feel the way Oliver tenses at Ra’s presence.

“This is a sacred ritual. I will not have you mocking my laws.” Ra’s says calmly, which freaks Felicity out more than it should, “Either follow the rules, An-Nur. Or I choose the female suitor I originally had in mind, just because I allowed Al Sah-him to choose, doesn’t mean I can revoke those privileges. ”

“I apologize.” Felicity says immediately, trying her best to be as formal as possible and reign in the comment that’s biting at her tongue.

She’s pretty sure she would curtsey for good measure, to be sure, although she suspects it would come off as mocking either way. Oliver’s fingernail gently pressing into her wrist tells her that he knows exactly where her mind is currently at and she’s grateful she didn’t voice her particular thoughts. 

“May I continue?” The high priestess addresses Ra’s Al Ghul, paying no attention to either Felicity or Oliver. 

Felicity looks across at the woman with wide, incredulous eyes, if she could speak English all this time, why the hell are they doing it in Arabic? Felicity shakes her head, knowing not to voice that particular concern either.

“Continue.” Ra’s voice booms before he stalks off. Felicity looks up at Oliver, biting her lip sheepishly and she can tell immediately that Oliver is smiling at her in amusement, even though all she sees is his eyes. 

The ceremony continues without issue and then one of the League members brings a large, red burning candle towards them, before Felicity can even think about its purposes, the League member begins to pour the melting candle wax over their clasps hands. Oliver immediately clenches his fingers together, no doubt trying to take the brunt of the melted wax, her brave, stupid man. She hisses as some of the wax touches her bare skin, but another League member is already slicing the rope that is encrusted with melted wax. 

When she sees the red streaks of wax along the tops of Oliver’s hands, she immediately rubs her thumbs against the soft wax, dusting it off. She doesn’t really think about her actions until the high priestess is calling out her name sharply. This time Felicity doesn’t look at the woman, but instead looks up at Oliver who tilts his head towards their clasp hands. Felicity’s nose wrinkles in confusion as the high priestess repeats her words, her tone sharp an insistent this time. 

Felicity looks up at Oliver helpless, and Oliver just barely tugs her wrist towards him almost like he’s offering her hands, his eyes darting from hers lips then their hands. Felicity’s eyes wide in realization, she quickly raises Oliver’s clasps hands to her mouth kissing them gently. 

The priestess continues on her last words holding some kind of finality and then she turns to Felicity expectantly, when Oliver gently tugs Felicity towards him, this time she doesn’t need the to know what she must do. 

She releases his hands, slowly raising them to clasp the light cloth around Oliver’s mouth, mindful to keep the hood on just like the nursemaids instructed her too. Now that she can finally see his face, she smiles warmly in return, her own smiling seeming to ease the tension that’s radiating off of Oliver. 

Oliver moves to cup her face and she automatically rises on her toes to meet him halfway. The moment their lips meet, the rest of the world fades away, and for that brief moment, Felicity only sees the two of them. She imagines the soft sand at her toes, is that of a beach. The heat from the candles is the sun shinning down on them, the beautiful sea breeze tussling her hair, nipping at her neck, and not the cold dark wet wind of Nanda Parbat. For a brief moment, all she sees is the wedding they were suppose to get, and if she thinks hard enough, she could almost hear the sound of Barry and Cisco whooping in the distance and the loud claps of their friends and family, cheering them on.

The loud snap of the whip hitting against the stonewalls, once again breaks through her thoughts, those happy images dissolving in her mind’s eye and bringing her back to their cruel reality. None of their family are present, instead they are only surrounded by faceless league members.

Oliver nips at her lips one last time before he pulls back, his hands still cupping her face and he looks down at her in adoration. It comforts her to know, that she doesn’t need to imagine how he would look at her on their imaginary beach wedding, because all the proof she needs is staring back at her. 

“You are now the wife of Al Sah-him. An-Nur.” Oliver voice booms, in the large room. His eyes never wavering from hers as he brushes her cheek gentle. It’s time for you to fulfil your duties.”

His words seem to have some finality to it, because the room immediately begins to empty. Oliver looks across at Ra’s and nods solemnly, but once he turns his focus back onto Felicity, his gaze softens. He releases his hold on her face, and then takes her hands in his tugging her gently to him, both of them all too aware of the few guards that are still lingering on the outskirts of the room. 

“We’re not going to actually do it this sandbox right?” Felicity whispers, her nose wrinkling, “Sex on the beach, sounds fun but it’s really not and we don’t even have the waves or the sun or…”

“Hey, hey.” Oliver calls out gently, immediately calming her growing hysteria, “We don’t have to anything you don’t want to do and certainly not in here.”

His voice is soft and low, and she knows he can’t let the guards here them, but means every word of it. She smiles up at him coyly and rises to her tiptoes her lips just barely touching his own. She is sure what they have done has not had the time to sink in quite yet. “I was looking forward to consummating this marriage.”

At the word marriage though, Oliver’s brow wrinkles and he frowns deeply, “Felicity, I’m sorry…”

“No.” She says forcefully, tugging on his robes, “You do not get to apologize for this. I told you, already my life, my choice.”

“Our life.” Oliver corrects, the corner of his lips turning upwards, and his eyes softening once again, “It’s our life, now.”

“Ours.” She repeats softly.

His words warm her heart, because he’s right, this may not be what either of them imagined, but in the end they are together and they strive best that way. Oliver tugs her kisses her temple, his arms wrapping around her waist, their robes getting in the way. “We’ll figure a way out of this, and when we do I promise to give you the wedding you deserve.”

“We both deserve.” She corrects, sighing softly as she leans into him. 

Neither of them voices that all this could just be an empty promise, and that they are both unsure of what they are truly up against.


	9. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes care of a sick Felicity

Oliver yawned loudly as he slowly made his way along his apartment complex, his feet dragging against the beige carpet. He’d just spent the last 24 hours following a lead with Barry in Central City and he’d only just arrived back home and all Oliver wanted to do was crash on his warm bed preferably with his fiancé snuggled up against him. If it were any other day he would have probably berate himself for sounding g like such a girl, but right now his eyelids were feeling like ten pound bricks on his eyes and he just needed to crash. He shifted from one foot to the next as he tried to juggle the take out as well as open the front door to his and Felicity's apartment . Once safely inside he placed the numerous boxes on the kitchen counter, and stifled another yawn as he looked around the room he was surprised to see Felicity's handbag along with her heels thrown next the armchair, he frowned again when his eye wandered and he caught sight of a biege jacket practically hanging off the coffee table and then a few feet from the bathroom door was her dress in a heap looking as though someone simply stepped out of it. Purple dress is one of Felicity’s favourites and Oliver knew she’d never leave it on a crumpled mess on the floor, unless he was the one taking it off her. Oliver made his way towards the bathroom he quickly picked up the offended objects frowning when he noticed the steam coming from under the bathroom door.

"Felicity?" he called out cautiously knocking on the door lightly, when he did not get a response he knocked again, "Felicity?"

Finally he heard a grunt in response at which his concern grew and he gently pushed open the door, but he was not expecting what greeted him, instead of finding Felicity lounging in the bathtub he found her sitting on the toilet seat cover dressed in only her bra and underwear a small towel draped across her forehead, her feet still encased in her baby pink fuzzy slippers that were shaped like rabbits complete with big floppy ears and all. Felicity was leaning against the back of the toilet looking like it was taking all of her energy just sit upright.

"Oh Felicity." Oliver said softly as he walked up to her crouching next to the toilet seat his hands going to her clammy knee, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sick." Felicity rasped out pathetically her eyelids barely raising to look at him.

Oliver nodded as he smoothed down her damp hair, feeling her skin warm to the touch and not knowing if it was natural or if it was because of the steam from the shower, leaning over her he shut off the shower at once, "What are you doing inside here then?"

"Stuffy nose." Felicity said softly as she sniffled, "Couldn't breathe."

Oliver nodded as he scooped her up in his arms," Yea but the steam isn't exactly going to help you with your fever."

Felicity simply mumbled something incoherently into his shoulder as she coughed, nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

At her lack of response Oliver frowned, as he slowly made his way to their bedroom, "How long have you been in here?"

"S'few hours." Felicity said softly releasing a raspy couch again, "I'm cold."

Oliver sighed as he placed her on the bed," I know. I got you, babe."

Felicity smiled at his words but simply curled up into a ball snuggling a nearby pillow.

"Felicity did you take anything for the fever?" Oliver asked as he rummaged through his draw for an old t-shirt of his once he found it he then made his way back to the bed where Felicity still remained curled on her side her mouth parted as she dozed off.

"Felicity wake up let me just put this on you." he said softly already prying the pillow out of her hands when his hand moved to her back to unclasp her bra he frowned when he found done, with a sigh he nudged her onto her back so that he could get to the front clasp, but once his cold hand lay on her stomach Felicity gasp slightly slapping at his hand, or at least she tried to but her aim was a bit off and she ended up hitting the pillow instead, "S'not in the mood."

Oliver snorted at her words," I'm not trying to feel you up wierdo let me help you put on a T-shirt."

"You're a meany." Felicity protested but nonetheless sat up leaning heavily on Oliver allowing him to slip on the T-shirt.

Oliver rolled his eyes at her tone knowing from experience that once Felicity had a fever she instantly resembled that of a five year old, pouting, name calling and all. Once he was able to pull both of her hands out of the sleeves he helped eased her back onto the bed taking a thin sheet to cover her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and murmured, "I love you."

But to his surprise Felicity tugged at his hand weakly, "Stay."

He smiled slightly to himself noting another one of Felicity's sick traits, she became very clingy when she was sick. He quickly toed off his sneakers as well as unbuckled his belt pulling off his jeans and then moved next to Felicity smiling when she snuggled up against his chest instantly falling asleep.

OooooooooooooO

Almost two hours later Oliver was suddenly awoken to loud coughing, his eyes popped open when he looked across the bed to see Felicity leaning against the headboard surrounded by numerous tissue of papers her nose red like a cherry and her blond locks piled up in a messy bud most of it not even in her hair band. On seeing him she scowled, "So you finally decided to wake up?"

Oliver rubbed his face tiredly, "I thought you were sleeping?"

Felicity grunted but that quickly turned into a coughing fit, "I can't breathe! And every two seconds I start to cough!"

"Sorry?" Oliver apologized sleepy feeling as though she was blaming him for her sickness.

Felicity simply grumbled as she sneezed into another of her napkins, Oliver grimaced as he watched her add to the pile, he slowly sat up his body aching in protest after running after a metahuman who enjoyed using him as a punching bag.

"Do you want some chicken soup?" Oliver asked her knowing that her mood was only because she was feeling crappy and it was all part of her process. 

"I want to sleep." Felicity all but whined pathetically throwing her head back, a small pout forming on her lips just before she began to cough yet again her chest heaving slightly.

Once the coughing subsided Felicity leaned her head back on the headboard sighing as she hooked her legs over the other, yawning the pout still ever present. It wasn't until Felicity moved her bare leg that Oliver finally took notice to the bright pink fluffy slippers yet again noticing the whiskers for the first time. Oliver couldn't help but grin at how adorable she looked, snotty red nose, tangled hair and all.

"What?" Felicity grumbled irritably on noticing his smile.

Oliver smiled as he crawled over to her placing a kiss on her clammy forehead, "Your are too cute."

"I have snot dripping from my nose." Felicity said dryly not buying for a minute what he was saying, "And I'm definitely not having sex with you."

Oliver chuckled knowing not to engage her when she was in this kind of mood, "I'll bring you some medication and some chicken noodle soup from the Chinese place next door."

"I love you." Felicity rasped out right before she began to sneeze yet again.

Oliver chuckled and her rapidly changing mood knowing that it would only get worse if she did not get to sleep and soon. So after mentally adding drowsy medication to his list of things he needed to get, he looked across at Felicity who was rubbing her nose vigorously and mostly through her mouth he then added Vicks Vapour Rub to his list.

Forty minutes later Oliver walked into their bedroom hoping to see Felicity sleeping but sighed when he saw her propped up on all of their pillows her eyes heavy as she sneezed into yet another napkin before throwing it on his side of the bed which was covered with dirty napkins as well as Felicity's bedside table. Oliver looked at the napkins in mild disgust but that feeling immediately disappeared on seeing Felicity.

"Hey." Oliver said softly, his heart breaking on seeing her totally defeated look moving towards her side of the bed brushing back her damp head, "I brought some medication and the soup if you want."

Felicity shook her head as she sat up slightly as Oliver held out the water bottle for her as he popped open the pill bottle and pulling out two.

Felicity swallowed the pills taking a sip of the water before coughing again, as Oliver slowly rubbed her back, "Thanks."

Oliver frowned as he cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb against her warm, "Try and get some rest."

Felicity sighed as she tried to get comfortable but just grumbled as she couldn't breathe; she growled as she slapped her hand on the mattress, "I want to sleep!"

Oliver bit his lip trying to hide his smile knowing that she would have his neck sickness or not if he made fun of her. So instead he moved to his side of the bed clearing away all the napkins, making a note to pick it up later as he striped to his boxers and undershirts grabbing the bag from the pharmacy," I got something for that too."

"Unless you have magical powers to get rid of all this snot, and give me a new throat, I don't care." Felicity rasped out annoyed

"How about a magic rub?" Oliver said with a grin holding up the small bottle of Vicks.

He grinned when Felicity moaned," I love you."

Chuckling he watched and despite her tone she closed her eyes for a moment, he wondered for a moment if she fell asleep on him, but then she coughed and groaned right after, and the groan was not one of pain but annoyance.

"Come of let me help you." Oliver said with a smile as he tugged at her t-shirt.

Felicity looked through narrowed eye that would have been more intimidating if her nose wasn't red and dripping with snot." No funny business."

Oliver looked at him appalled, "I'd never..."

"Cut the crap, you can make anything sexy." Felicity said with a grumbled, as she coughed again, "And I don't have the energy to do anything."

Oliver grinned but immediately sobered up at the look she sent him, "Come on let me rub this on you so you can get some sleep."

Felicity nodded as she sneezed yet again and slowly tugged her shirt up above her chest, when she saw Oliver wiggling his eye brows at her bare chest she scowled about to lower the top when he held her hand stopping her, "Sorry I'm just teasing, you're too cute sometimes,"

Felicity scoffed which immediately triggered another coughing fit and she glared at him, " You're just horny."

"You do that to me, baby." 

Felicity couldn't help but giggled at his teasing exagerated tone sighing when the Vicks made contact with her skin.

Oliver grinned as he slowly rubbed in the ointment, about to make a crude comment just to get a rise from her but when he saw that she was sleeping soundly her breathing still nasal, he smiled pull g down the T-shirt and pulling the blanket to her chest as he placed a kiss on her forehead glad that her skin wasn't as warm as it was before. He then pulled back the blanket on his side of the bed and snuggled deep into his pillow finally succumbing to sleep


	10. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to teach Felicity how to ride a bicycle

Felicity sat on the wooden stairs at front of her and Oliver's newly constructed house and couldn't help but smile at the Starling City landscape that was in front of her, the lights from the city shining brightly before her. She was so consumed in her own thoughts she didn't hear the front door opening nor the sound of heavy footsteps on the wooden floor, creaking loudly in the still night. It wasn't until she felt the warm material of her old throw over brush her shoulders did she realize she wasn't alone anymore.

Looking up she smiled warmly at her husband who was already dressed in his pyjamas two coffee mugs resting on a tray, "Hey, I didn't hear you."

Oliver grinned as he handed her one of the cups and settling next to her on the steps, his free arm wrapping around her shoulders and bringing her a little closer to him, "I figured that much. Thought we could sit under the stars for a while enjoy the silence."

Felicity grinned and she snuggled deeper into his chest mindful of his healing scars, despite the fact that it has almost been 10 months since thost dark nights on Nanda Parbat." It's been a while since it's just been the two of us uh?"

Oliver grinned as he took a sip if his coffee, "yea I half expect to see Thea pop out somwhere, or anyone really. 

“Yea.” Felicity smiled wistfully, she then realizes what her word implies and back tracks, “I mean your sister not assasians. No, I will be happy if we never see any of them again.”

It’s just been over 10 months since Oliver defeated Ra’s Al Ghul and the league of assaisans. Ten months since they’d last seen Roy beyond a less than desirable video feed. It has been less than a year and so many things has changed. For one she and Oliver are now married, something she still can’t wrap her mind around and they have a house. A house that Oliver insisted on building the moment he got back his company. They both agreeed that something outside of the city was the best thing for them, the lack of the usual city noise, or Glades is distracting to say the lease

"No more fighting for coffee in the morning." Oliver said with a teasing grin, it always amused him that the one thing Felicity and his sister would playfully bicker about is who stole the last bit of single cup of hazelnut coffee. 

When they got married and things settled, Felicity moved into the loft with Oliver and Thea. Felicity knew Oliver was keen on keeping close to Thea for a few months, much to the younger woman’s protest.

Felicity nodded but then sighed, "Is it wrong I miss the noise?"

“No.”Oliver said with a laugh, knowing all too well that they both missed having their family around despite the fact that they enjoyed the welcome solitude to themselves, “Oh I'm going riding tomorrow."

Felicity frowned at his words, it's been almost a year since his accident and Oliver recently started taking his bicycle along with Diggle around their land as a form of exercise other than sparing. When Oliver repossesed all the Queen family belongings it included the mansion, they both decided right on the bat that neither of them needed or wanted to live in the big building. She still has nightmares about laying in wake for Slade’s men. Oliver decided to donate it to the Glades and have it as a safehouse for families, abused victims and the homeless. They spent a good few weeks along with Thea going through their rooms as well as their mother’s checking to make sure if there was anything either Queen wanted to keep. Oliver had found one of his old bicycles in the garage and since then has been using it daily especially given the large expanse of land he bought for their house.

"Is John going with you?"

Oliver shook his head as he ran his fingers through his damn wet hair, tugging on the ends lightly making them stick up, much to her amusement," He and Lyla are looking into preschool’s for Sara. Do you want to..."

Felicity scoffed, "Do I want to ride a bicycle? Oliver the question is, can I ride a bicycle?"

"You’ve never rode a bicycle before?" Oliver asked in astonishment

Felicity shrugged, "I think my mother thought I would have ran away if I ever learnt, and where we lived in Las Vegas wasn’t exactly kid friendly. I was much more content with my computers at that age"

Oliver chuckled lightly at her sarcasm when suddenly he stood up holding his hand out to her, "Come on."

"What?" Felicity asked alarmed as he yanked her from her seat the throw over on her shoulders falling to the floor, "Where? Oliver I'm not dressed..."

“We aren't leaving to go anywhere." Oliver promised his eyes now glimmering with excitement as he pulled her along the perimeter of the house to the back where their ridiculously long driveway was station.

Felicity frowned as she placed her hands on her hips as she watched Oliver move to the small door that lead to the garage and a few seconds later wheeled out his mountain bicycle, his grin widening with each step he took towards her. Felicity took one look at the bicycle and shook her head vigorously from side to side.

"Oh no." Felicity said taking two steps back with each step Oliver took towards her, "You must be crazy, if you think I'm going to get on that thing. The Ducati is one thing, you are in control, but this one is all on me and I just…no!"

Oliver laughed as he gripped the seat of the bicycle and began to lower it to accommodate Felicity's shorter legs, “Come on Felicity, where's your sense of adventure?"

Felicity scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips, as she eyed the bicycle with distain, "Don’t give me that look Queen. I jumped out of a plane for you. I’ve had my share of adventure for the next century. You want adventure Queen? I'll give you sex right here, right now, but I'm not getting on that thing."

Oliver smirked as he rolled the bicycle closer to her, "I'm holding you to that previous statement, you can't take it back,"

Felicity rolled her eyes as he held out a hand to her, "I'm not getting on that thing, I will look ridiculous."

"It's a bicycle, Felicity." Oliver said amused enjoying the slight tremor in her voice way too much, "Come on. It's easy to get on."

"Getting on isn't the problem Oliver." Felicity said stubbornly, its an irrational fear, but she’s not letting go on this one."It's falling on my ass that's the problem."

"You think I'll let you fall?" Oliver asked looking at her pleadingly 

Felicity sighed in mock exasperation as Oliver's grin widened, but despite her demeanour she still eyed the bicycle with uncertainty gripping the handle closer to her lightly," Okay so how does this thing work?"

Oliver laughed wholeheartedly at her question, but at her narrowed eyes he immediately wiped the grin off his face, "You sit and move your feet Felicity,"

Felicity huffed, "If you're gonna make fun the entire time, you can just forget it."

But before she could walk off in huff Oliver grasped her arm halting her, "Sorry, come on let me show."

Felicity sighed as she gathered Oliver's large t-shirt she was wearing tying it at her waist to reveal the white and blue shorts she was wearing underneath, sending her husband a knowing grin, all too aware of the fact that he was now watching her bare legs and the way her ridiculously short shorts cut off right before the curve of her ass.

"You're not playing fair you know." Oliver said kissing her on the neck briefly before gesturing to get on the bicycle, as he placed his hands on the centre of the handle as well as the seat to keep the bicycle balanced.

Felicity smirked at him as she swung her legs over the seat, "I didn't realize we were playing."

Oliver smirked down at her as he moved his hand on the seat purposely brushing his thumb against her ass, right between her two cheeks earning a gasp form Felicity as she scooted forward and almost loosing her footing on the peddle.

"Hey! No dirty touching!" Felicity protested, "If I'm going to be on this thing you need to behave or else....or else..."

Oliver chuckled as she faltered trying to think of a suitable punishment, "Or what?"

Felicity scowled not appreciating his cocky grin. "Or else...no...um sex! That's it no sex!"

Her less than convincing statement only caused Oliver to laugh even more, Felicity scowled slapping his shoulder, knowing exactly what he was thinking without him even voicing it, "Shut up."

Oliver grinned as he tightened his grip on the handle leaning forward so that he could capture her lips in his own. Felicity hummed in approval, fingers moving to his neck tugging at the wet strands of his hair, deepening the kiss. It wasn't until Felicity right knee which was still perched on the peddle nudged Oliver's pyjama pants that he suddenly pulled back gasping slightly but his both hands continued to grip the bicycle to keep it steady.

"Evil." Oliver muttered huffing slightly, Felicity simply grinned at his swollen lips.

"You know we could..."

"Not going to work." Oliver said cutting her off grinning at her crestfallen facial expression, he laughed and place one of his hand on her back reassuringly as she held into the handle bars in a death grip, "Come on. Trust me."

Felicity nodded as she tightened her grip in the handle yet again, she looked across at him suddenly sending him a sultry expression, "You're sure...."

"Felicity!" Oliver said with a laugh. "Just relax."

Felicity sighed but then nodded to herself, "I can do this."

Oliver grinned finding her irrational fear of riding the bicycle adorable not that he would tell her, when he realized that they weren't moving he rolled his eyes, "Felicity, you got to peddle."

"Right. I knew that." Felicity muttered to herself and slowly began to peddle a smile slowly gracing her features as they began to move Oliver walking along side her as he held onto the back of her seat as well as the right handle bar.

"Hey, this isn't so bad." Felicity commented smiling brightly as she began to pick up her speed

Oliver grinned as the child like enthusiasm in her voice, "Want me to let go?"

"No!" Felicity said in a panic as the bicycle swerved slightly and both of her feet dropping to the ground and much to her annoyance barely even grazing the floor and if it wasn't for Oliver's grip in the bicycle she would have definitely toppled off.

Felicity scowled as she slapped him on the shoulder,"Don't do that!"

"I didn't even let go!" Oliver protested in exasperation

Felicity huffed, "But you were thinking it!"

Oliver rolled his eyes at her dramatics, "I'm sorry."

Felicity sighed at his tone but then moved her left foot over to the right side and turned her entire body to face him her hand bracing herself on his shoulders trusting that he would hold the bicycle as well as her upright.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked confused watching as she grinned at him mischievously, his interest immediated peaked. 

Before he could react her bare legs were wrapping around his waist and she was pulling her body flush against him as she slid off the bicycle easily, Oliver automatically grabbed onto her legs so she would not fall, inadvertently releasing the bicycle. They both looked down at the fallen bicycle, Oliver's hands now hooked under Felicity's ass as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She grinned at him sheepishly pressing her forehead against his, “Whoops.”

"Evil." Oliver muttered right before capturing her lips yet again.

Felicity giggled as she returned his kiss just as enthusiastically, "Wanna forget that bicycle lesson....and put our wooden deck to good use?"

Oliver smirked as he ran his hands along her back placing small kisses against her face and neck, "Told you living in the middle of nowhere had perks."

Felicity giggled loudly as she allowed her husband to lead her back to their wooden deck, never before grateful that they did not have neighbours.


	11. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've got one word for you: sing-a-long!"

“No.”

His response is quick and to the point, exactly as she expected. He is so predictable. She thinks he’s trying to be forceful, but its hard to take him seriously when he’s dressed in his sweats, with a 11 month old Sara in his arms, her tiny fingers playing with the scruff at his chin.  Sara giggles are loud and excited as she moves her hand against his face, the new feeling fascinating her.

“Sara.” Oliver grumbles halfheartedly when he gets a tiny finger up his nose.

“Hi!” Sara chirps excited, bouncing in Oliver’s arm, her little hands slapping his cheek in excitement. Once she realizes that Oliver throat vibrates when he speaks she squeals in excitement, tiny hands making grabby hands at Oliver’s neck and cheek.

Felicity grins widely at Oliver’s alarmed expression, but he doesn’t stop the tiny curious child from her exploration, only huffing slightly when Sara’s little fingers slip between his lips or up his noses. The small puff of air seeming to fascinate the baby even more. 

“Seems like I’m not the only one that appreciates the scruff.” 

Felicity’s grin widens as Sara begins to climb up Oliver’s chest, knee digging into his collarbone as Oliver tries to hold onto her. Oliver looks across at Felicity pleadingly as he grabs Sara by waist and holds at arms length from him, but the baby is having none of that and begins to cry in earnest, much to Oliver’s alarm. 

Oliver sighs dramatically and pulls the baby back to his chest, when Sara simple squeals in delight, as though she wasn’t even crying, Oliver tilts his head look the baby in the eye, “Did you just play me?”

“Hi!” Sara squeaks out, eyelashes fluttering at Oliver.

“I think she just sassed you.” Felicity says in delight, laughing at the glare Oliver Oliver sends her, “Lyla did say she’d learn how to fake cry to get what she wants.”

“No, she’s too young to know how to do that.” Oliver says almost appalled, he then looks down at Sara with a stern expression, “You are too young for that.”

Felicity giggles at his serious expression, even more so when Sara doesn’t even flinch and just pats his cheek again, little fingers testing out his scruff almost as if she hasn’t been playing with it the last 10 minutes. 

“You’re going to be  _that_  Dad, aren’t you?” Felicity teases, “the one that pulls our kids aside and gives them firm instructions to ‘not grow up’” 

Oliver looks at her with wide expression full of terror, his gaze jumping from her abdomen to her face. His expression makes Felicity guffaw, “Future, Oliver. I’m talking about  _way_ in the future, years even… okay not  _years_  cause we are young but not  _that_  young….just not right in this moment, I love you and I love us but….”

“Felicity.” 

Oliver calls out his own eyes not twinkling with merit, cheeks pulled into a wide grin, and not just cause Sara has a tiny finger hooked in his mouth and tugging at his lips. He grabs the offended hand, kissing her little knuckles as Felicity looks at him sheepishly, “Glad to know that we’re on the same page when it comes to kids.”

Felicity smiles the tension easing out of her at his words, she then watched in amusement as Sara starts to whine in Oliver’s arms, at his helpless expression she tuts, “I already gave my suggestion. John says it keeps her quiet for  _hours_.”

“He also said that it was that  _one_  song, one and only song for  _hours_  at end.” Oliver says with a look a dread, and Felicity is certain if given the choice he would rather face another metahuman than be forced to listen to one song for the next 90 minutes.

“Maybe she might fall asleep?” Felicity offers, she turns her gaze back to the almost one year old who now seems to want out of Oliver’s arms much to his chagrin, “It’s either that or we let her explore the living room, cause I’m thinking she’s over the mystery that is your scruff.” 

“Fine, just put the thing on, I’m not singing though.” Oliver finally relents and Felicity is only surprise by the lack of pout, he can be such the baby at times.

“You never told me why you are so against Disney.” Felicity says with a grin, “I hope you know that our kids will be well versed in Disney, all forms of Disney both old  _and_  new.”

“I’m not against Disney.” Oliver rolls his eyes as he takes a seat on the couch next to her, handing Sara one of the stuffed animals, so the baby doesn’t go for the remote in Felicity’s hand. “It’s just when I was 13, Thea fell in love with  _this_ particular song and it was all we heard for months. Dad wanted to  _accidentally_ throw the VHS in fireplace, but Mom caught us before we could do it.”

Felicity laughs wholeheartedly at the image of a scrawny 13 year old Oliver full of mischief would make, “I’m surprised you and Tommy didn’t just take matters into your own hands.”

At his sheepish look Felicity laughs, she presses play on the remote,but before  she continue their conversation Sara begins to bounce in Olivers lap in excitement, hands clapping as she leans forward to look at the tv screen. Both she and Oliver jump in surprise, watching as Sara starts to babble in earnest as Sebastain the crab starts to sing about the merits of living under the sea. They both watch on in amusement, till Sara suddenly turns to look at Felicity, hands pointing at the screen as she babbles insistently.

“I don’t know what that means.” Felicity bemoans, looking across at Oliver pleadingly.

“Maybe she wants you to sing.” Oliver teases but at his words Sara turns to look at him brown eyes wide, “You want Felicity to sing, don’t you, Sara?”

Sara’s head bobs up and down and she looks across at Felicity eagerly, hands outstretched for the blond. Felicity laughs as she holds out a hand and Sara clampers towards her, tugging on Felicity’s shirt. 

Oliver smirks at her expression, “You were suggesting a sing-a-long.”

“That’s the  _name_  of the DVD.” Felicity all but whines, but Sara is slowly losing her patience and begins to whine in Felicity’s lap great big tears rolling down her round cheeks.

“Oh, no no no. Let’s sing!” Felicity says with false enthusiasm pressing a button to restart the song, “ _Ariel_ , _the human world.._.”

It’s like the song possesses actual magical powers, the moment Felicity begins to sing, Sara’s tears have stopped and her face lights up as she tris to sing with Felicity. The baby grabs onto Felicity’s shoulder and tugs herself to stand on Felicity’s lap and to Oliver and Felicity’s great amazement the toddle begins to dance to the beat of the song, little diaper clad butt swaying in earnest.

Felicity’s eyes are wide as she looks across at Oliver, still singing long with Sebastian, never once needing to look at the lyrics. On seeing Oliver’s thoughtful expression, she tilts her head to the side looking at him curiously.

Oliver shrugs sheepishly, “Maybe not too many years in the future.”

His soft confession has her pausing mid song, but Sara catches on before Felicity can respond to Oliver’s confession patting Felicity’s face eagerly. Felicity eyes narrowing at Oliver who only grins on in amusement, either at the fact that he’s surprised her at her confession or the fact that Sara refuses to let her speak. Felicity sighs but jumps into the song nonetheless, one baby problem at a time, she sends Oliver a look and Oliver shakes his head, smile tugging at his lips.

“Still not singing.”


	12. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After in Nanda Parbat. Written before 3x20 aired

A hot breath blowing on her nose slowly pulls her from her slumber, she grunts in annoyance at the disruption, she was having a really good dream. Her hand flies to her face hoping to brush away the offending object,  but she gasps in surprise when a warm hand encases hers and she feels wet lips press against her fingers. She sighs deeply as he kisses her knuckles, her eye lids slowly fluttering open and she comes face to face with those baby blues she knows so well. It's only now as she finally pulls herself out of her sleep state that she is fully aware of how well their bodies are entwined, she’s unsure where she ends and he begins.

She’s lying against the sinfully soft pillows- she pointedly ignores who owns this entire room – her legs are entwined with Oliver’s knee pressing against her inner thigh, his chest flushed against her side. He has her hands between his own,  his chin resting on the top of her breast, his stubble just barely tickling her skin. His eyes though are what catches her full attention, she's never seen them so blue, so _clear_ before.

It's his smile though that literally makes her heart skip a beat, she doesn't think she’s ever seen Oliver so content before and the smile alone makes her entire body heat up, not unlike how she felt the night before, or morning, if she wants to get technical.

“Do you sleep with your eyes open?” Oliver teases her, blue eyes twinkling at her knowingly.

“I have dreams that start like this.” Felicity hums softly, her body still trying to wake up, “you usually put your mouth to better use, preferably between my legs.”

Oliver huffs out a laugh at her words as Felicity slams her eyes shut, groaning in embarrassment, she really should not be allowed to speak the first 30 minutes after waking up, “oh god, I need at least one a cup of coffee, before my brain to mouth filter can function.”

Oliver only chuckles in response slowly slipping his legs out from between hers. Before Felicity can protest though, she feels the weight of his gloriously naked body against hers as he shifts over her. Her eyes fly open I surprise at the feel oh his growing harness against her leg, and she’s greeted with a smirking Oliver hovering over her, hands pressed into the pillow on either side of her hair.

“I’ll remember that for next time.” Oliver whispers softly, his words filled with unspoken promises.

But Felicity is not ready to pop their small little bubble of stated bliss, so she wraps her arms around his neck and tugs him to her, lips crashing against his in a heated kiss. She’s unable to hide her feelings as she pours her desperation into the kiss, hands going to his back, clinging to him eagerly. Oliver kisses her back in earnest for all two seconds before he pulls back, at least he tries to but Felicity whines out in protest, her leg hooking around his waist pulling him closer to her, as close as their to bodies could get.

She’s not ready to let him go yet, if ever.

Oliver tugs back gently, slowly releasing her lips, their lower bodies still pressed together as he looks down at her, his hand moving to cup her cheek, but Felicity eyes slant close she can't look at him.

“Hey, look at me Felicity.” He calls out softly, the pad of his thumb brushing gently against her swollen lips.

She releases a soft sob, her fingers digging into his hip, and she knows that won't be the first mark she’s left on his skin. She still can’t open her eyes, doesn't _want_ to face the reality.

“Hey. Hey. It’s going to be okay.” Oliver soothes. She can feel the softness of his lips on the curve of her chin, the tip of nose and then briefly on each eyelids, his movements slowly coaxing her to open her eyes.

Her eyes flutter open slowly, and she sees him hovering over her, eyes filled with concern, their noses are just barely touching, their breaths mixing together as one. Oliver brushes her hair from her face and smiles at her, “It’s going to be okay.”

“How do you know?” Her voice is raspy as she speaks, but the tremble, the uncertainty is still there.

“Because this plan, _your_ plan, will work.” Oliver says with conviction, his eyes soften as he smiles at her affectionately, “You’ve never let me down before. We will be okay.”

Felicity bites her lip, he has a point, the plan they had thought out the night before was very much her idea. She ignores the nagging voices in the back of her and focuses on what’s in front of her, what Oliver is telling her. She needs to stop thinking and just _enjoy_ this moment, enjoy _them_ while she can. They are never going to have this first again, so she should enjoy what little of it she can and when she speaks she has more confidence than she feels, “That is true. My plans _are_ flawless.”

Her little guff has Oliver huffing out in laughter again, but neither of them point out that flawless is hardly what they would call their plan, but she chooses to focus on the fact that they at least have a _plan_ set.

“ _You_ are flawless.” Oliver breathes out just before his lips touches her.

This time it's Felicity to guffaw out as his words, her arms moving to entwine around his neck, tugging on the already spiky blond hairs, no doubt standing at edge due to her ministrations the night before, “Oliver Queen, you are such a sap.”

Oliver grins down at her nuzzling his head against her hand, and she makes a mental note on the fact that he loves when she plays with his hair, “Only with you.”

She knows that comment was more sass than anything, but the soft look in his eyes and the curve of his smile tells a different story and they both know how true his words are. She gently tugs him down again, neck raising to meet him halfway as their lips meet.

“Good.” She mutters against his lips, “God, I love you.”

Before last night she could have counted on one hand the number of times she told a man she’s loved him. Now, a mere few hours later since she’s first told him, Felicity has forgotten how many times she and Oliver have exchanged those three little words and she never wants to stop.

“Love you.” Oliver murmurs distracted against her heated skin, she’s learned that he will respond in earnest, no matter how busy he is while he’s doing sinful things to here body.

She squeals softly when Oliver pulls back and nuzzles her chin with his stubble, knowing very well that tickles her. He then rolls off of her and Felicity hisses softly when the cold morning air tickles her bare skin. “Oliver!”

Her protest dies on her lips when Oliver scoots down to the end of the bed. He is kneeling between  her spread legs, gloriously naked as he smirks at her wickedly. His large hands grab under her thighs and with one swift pull, he tugs her right towards him, this time she does squeal loudly.

“Maybe it's time to make that dream a reality.” Oliver quips, sending her an all two suggestive wink just before he lowers his mouth onto her. 

The sound of her loud moans fill the room once again and their bubble of bliss remaining in tack just for a few more blissful moments.

 


	13. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small little moment after Felicity saves Oliver's life in the ATOM suit

He gives a big belly laugh at the sheepish look she gives him, the metal helmet of the ATOM suit frames her face and he can barely see how rosy her cheeks are.

“ _Felicity_.” He gasps out his heart still hammering in his chest, the rush of adrenaline, almost meeting his death yet again, still coursing through his veins. He can’t seem to find the words he needs to properly articulate his feelings at the moment, his feelings for this amazing woman “You..how…I”

“Excellent timing, right?” Felicity replies cheekily, she’s still slightly breathless. She presses at the helmet a few times growling in frustration, “ I really want to kiss you right now.”

Oliver smirks as he takes a step forward, his fingers pressing the tiny button at the side of her face, grinning when the glass slides back into the helmet and her face is now gloriously bare. Felicity doesn’t even wait for him to move, she uses her added height from the suit and grabs him by the robes pressing her lips firmly to his. Pain radiates across his body as the hard suit presses  against his sore chest, but he ignores it and allows himself to sink into the kiss, nipping at her lips softly. He wants to run his fingers through her hair, feel her soft curves pressing up against his body, but he’ll take this for now.

They finally pull back, both gasping for breath, Felicity’s gloved hand sloping between his own, and he just wants to feel all of her. But then he looks down at her and his smile widens as she grins up at him, the laughter bubbling up from both of them, “I need out of this suit.”

“You do.” Oliver corrects, he takes in the costume and shakes his head in disbelief, “How?”

Her cheeks redden at his words, “Captain Lance called, and I saw you needed help. There was no other option to make. Air-Atom seemed to be the right way to go, see the sights while I’m at it.”

Oliver huffs out a low laugh at her nonchalant tone, despite her comment though, he can see the fear on her face. He tugs her into his arm, the heavy suit feeling foreign against his own cumbersome robes, “You are amazing.”

“I couldn’t lose you Oliver.” Felicity admits softly, her eyes shinning as she looks up a him, “ I know you don’t think you deserve to live, but I can’t accept that… I _won’t._ ”

“I killed him.” Oliver breathes out, his own eyes, he tugs off his glove, tossing it to the side as he cups her cheek as best as he can in the suit, “ I realized I want to live. I need to live. I have so much waiting for me right here in Starling.”

Felicity releases a soft sob f relief at his words, “Oliver.”

“I love you, Felicity.” Oliver confesses, and for the first time it’s not attached to broken promises, or goodbyes. “And I just want you.”

“I love you so much Oliver.” Felicity says breathlessly, raises on her toes to kiss him yet again. She then tugs on his hand pulling him to the road, “Let’s get you back to Palmer Tech to get you checked out, and so I can give Ray back his baby.”

Oliver squeezes her fingers and allows her to pull him along, until a thought occurred to him, “Felicity, you’re afraid of heights.”

“I’m afraid of losing you more.” She confesses softly, her voice hitching at the thought.

“You’re stuck with me, forever now.” Oliver teases, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek, the cold metal catching at his chin when he does.

“Good thing that’s my fee for saving your life.” Felicity quips back cheekily.

Oliver laughs wholeheartedly at her comment, a teasing grin gracing his own features, “That’s it? I got off easy then?”

“Oh buddy, we haven’t even gotten around to the level of grovelling you’re going to do for getting married.”

“With Ra’s fall, that particular arrangement is null and void.” Oliver informs her, reciting exactly what Nyssa told him the night before when he in formed her of his plans.

“Uh.” Felicity says thoughtfully, “and here I thought I was going to have to add dirty mistress to my resume, right under bomber.”

“Felicity, you are the only woman for me.” Oliver implores.

Felicity looks over at him smirking at him, “oh I know, but I still expect lots and lots of orgasms for compensation, and for being so understanding.”

“I’m never going to live this one down am I?” Oliver remarks, smile still permanently on his face.

“Never.”


	14. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only prompt: "Please come get me."

“Felicity? Where are you? Are you hurt?”

“Oliver…I’m not hurt… _per say_ …just can you come for me? I’m at the corner of 5th and Broome Street.”

“5th and Broome…Felicity are you at a  _strip club_?”

“It’s not a strip club! It’s burlesque training, it’s a very respectable form of exercise…no  _profession_ …the amount of abdominal strength it takes to hang from a pole….”

“You’re learning how to professionally  _strip_? What the fuck for?”

“I’m not practicing to be a stripper, Oliver! You and I both know, I’m very well versed in that particular skill. I was learning an exotic dance, more specifically pole dancing as a form of exercise….look, you know what, it’s going to start to rain soon, can you come for me or do I need to call a cab?”

“ _Pole dancing_?”

“Oliver.”

“I’m halfway there. Now about this pole dancing thing…”

“Oliver, I really don’t want to get into this while I’m standing on the side of a very busy street.”

“Alright, but I’m not dropping this conversation.”

“Noted…oh and can you pick up some ice packs?”

“ _Felicity_ , you said you were not hurt.”

“Per say.”

“Felicity.”

“Look my ego is more bruised than my ass…well not really, hanging upside down from a pole, is  _hard_. My ass is really judging my life decisions at the moment. My body was just not meant to bend that way. If sex is not involved it’s just not worth it, I think…ugh can you just come for me, please?”

“Alright, just  _hang_  tight.”

“Did you just crack a joke at my expense? You are a terrible boyfriend, Oliver Queen.”

“Does that mean I can forget the mint chocolate ice cream and bath salts with the ice pack?”

“I take it back. I’ll love you forever, if you pick up some wine to go with that.”

“Already in the cart. I’ll even throw in a full body massage, just for you.”

“Oh I knew there was a reason why I loved you.”

“Butter me up all you want, Ms Smoak, but you’re not going to get out of explaining why you were hanging upside down from a pole in the first place.”

“Frak.”

“I’ll be there in 15 minutes, now don’t go hanging from any street lamps while you wait.”

“You’re just a natural comedian today, aren’t you?”

“I love you, I’ll see you soon.”

“No one ever finds out about this.”

“Duly noted.”


	15. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only prompt: "I'm not cut out for this."

“C’mon Oliver, don’t be such a baby. It’s just clay art. You can mould it and form a cigarette bud outer thingy.”

“An  _ashtray_ … and I don’t smoke, and neither do you for that matter.”

“Then make a  _mug_  or something. Stop whining, it makes you unattractive, something I never thought possible, till this moment.”

“Excuse me, but who was the one screaming their head off at the sight of a _clownfish_  and refused to go snorkeling with me?”

“I wasn’t  _afraid_ , I was simply thinking of you and your aversion to boats… _thats_  why I didn’t get on, so you didn’t have to refuse. I took one for the team, Oliver.”

“Felicity, we’re at a resort, the reef was in a man made  _pool_. There were no _boats_. You refused to jump off the platform.”

“There were  _sharks_  in that water, Oliver. Have you not seen shark week? I’m too young to be fish bait. I heard they like  _blondes_  I couldn’t take that chance.”

“Technically, you’re not a natural blonde.”

“The sharks don’t know that, Oliver. That’s besides the point, you got your snorkeling adventure and I got to see you channel your inner mermaid. I’m sure if there were mermen that looked like you in her kingdom Ariel would have never left the sea.”

“Did you just compare me to a Disney character?”

“If the glass slipper fits.”

“Wrong fairytale.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you even knew that!”

“Did that impress you enough so that I don’t have to have my hands buried in mud?”

“ _Clay_  and no… c’mon channel your inner sculptor. Make me something pretty.”

“I  _made_  your engagement ring.”

“ _Exactly,_  if you can shape silver into this gorgeous ring, you can more than handle a few clumps of clay.”

“Alright, only to get this over with cause the instructor keeps looking our way. I feel like I’m back in high school and shouldn’t be talking.”

“She’s probably trying to figure out the polite way to ask you to be a male model for her human anatomy sculpting class. She can keep dreaming cause that is sure as hell  _not_  happening. Felicity Smoak doesn’t share.”  

“You’re starting to talk in third person, just like me.”

“Oh god you’re right! I had not even realize I did that. John is going to hate us when we finally head back home.”

“Probably.”


	16. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Fic: After being away from her family for three days, Felicity is anxious to see them, she comes across a selfie that her daughter took with make up, a bit concern she calls oliver to realize there is more to that story.

 

Felicity sits down in Gate 33 of La Guardia airport, currently waiting for her connecting flight to Starling City. She slips off her heels, her toes curling as she rotates her ankles, cursing herself for forgetting to pack her flats. She hates impromptu trips like this, preferring to know a few days in advance, she can’t sort out her family before she leaves, but also has to leave her  _husband_  to do the packing. She loves her husband, don’t get her wrong, but Oliver just does not seem to understand the concept of packing the essentials.  Five pairs of underwear, two dresses, a t-shirt and two bras; that was Oliver’s idea of essential for a three day trip to Manhattan. He claims that Tommy probably got into the suitcase while he wasn’t looking and hid some of her clothes.  While, their one year old does seem to have a penchant for hiding things lately, Felicity is almost certain Oliver is using that as an excuse instead of owning up to his terrible packing skills.

She lets it slide however because he’s been texting her constantly for the past three days with picture updates of the kids. Tommy especially, because it’s the first time since Tommy was born that she’s been away. Suffice to say, she is currently missing her little family like crazy. With them in mind, Felicity pulls out her personal phone for the first time for the day, her business phone is currently off and tucked away in her carry on, and will remain like that for the next three weeks of her vacation.

Felicity has enforced many rules since becoming CEO of Queen Inc. but one thing that always stands, is when she’s on vacation with her family, she is not to be contacted unless it’s her Vice President and life or death. She eagerly presses the home button, but frowns when she sees there are no new messages. She sent Oliver a quick text to let him know she’d checked out of the hotel and that was almost 2 hours ago, but still no response. To be fair she knows its still relatively early in Starling and she knows how busy things can get when Oliver has to watch Tommy while he gets Ava ready for pre-k. She checks her watch, mentally calculating what time she’d be able to call Oliver, part of her hoping she would be able to say good morning to Ava before her daughter goes off to school.

She retrieves out her iPad from her case, pulling it out of sleep mode. Her finger automatically goes to the mail tab, but then thinks better of it and instead she opens the brightly coloured Photo app. The first picture to greet her however is a very close up shot of her daughter, one that Felicity knows immediately is selfie that Ava took on her own. The selfie itself is not a surprise; Felicity is all too use to finding new pictures of her daughter on her phone and iPad alike. Once Ava learned that she did not need to unlock either device to take pictures, she took it upon herself to fill Felicity’s phone or iPad with random pictures of herself, and sometimes Tommy. Usually, the pictures brings smiles to Felicity’s face, most of the time it’s laughter, after all it took the three year old a while to figure out how to hold the device as well as flip the camera, but this time Felicity is not too pleased with picture of her now four year old wearing  _lipstick_ and blush.  

Her first thought is of Thea, but given the fact that Felicity has not seen her sister-in-law in over a week, because Thea and Roy are on their honeymoon, Felicity knows immediately there is only one person to blame for this. She swipes through her photos and sure enough there are numerous pictures of Ava smiling at the camera, little fingers making an appearance ever so often. She may be upset about the makeup but she can’t help but smile at all the picture, she then comes across a next one and she bursts out in laughter when she sees Tommy has reluctantly joined her daughter’s photo session. The poor toddler though is sitting in the middle of their bed, his face peppered with bright red lipstick from Ava and he is not pleased in the slightest. His little forehead wrinkling as he frowns at the camera. The last few pictures, or the first it seems, are of Ava hugging Tommy tightly as they both look at the camera, which is a few feet away, basically confirming Felicity’s suspicion that her husband is behind this.

With a shake of her head Felicity fishes her headphones out of her pocket and once it’s connected she presses the FaceTime app, waiting not so patiently for her husband to pick up. Three seconds later, the screen clears and despite her anger she can’t help but smile when Oliver comes onto the screen.

“Hey. “Oliver greets warmly, but looking a little worse for wear. The phone shakes slightly as he moves to place on the kitchen counter. “Everything okay?”

“I have a bone to pick with you, mister.” Felicity says sternly, but her frown falters when Oliver bends down behind the counter, only to pick up a cranky Tommy from the floor, “Oh! Hi Tom-Tom! Look at him, he looks like he’s grown since I last saw him.”

“Felicity, you spoke to him yesterday, he hasn’t grown since then.” Oliver teases. He juggles their son, pointing to screen, Felicity can tell already that Tommy has been up for a while and now in need of a mid morning nap, “Say hi to Mommy.”

“Mama!” Tommy whines out, hand stretched out to the screen, his little brow creasing in confusion, “Mama!”

“Hi, baby, Mommy’s coming home today. I’ll see you soon.” Felicity says, her voice breaking slightly at Tommy’s disgruntled expression. She knows he can’t understand her, but she’s pretty sure she says it more for her and Oliver’s benefit than their toddler.  

“No trouble checking in?” Oliver asks. He slips out from the screen, busying himself, and then comes back with a bottle in hand, Tommy already grabbing for it, “Bud, let me make sure it’s not too hot.”

“Just very  _long_. It seems like everyone decided to leave out of La Guardia, hoping to avoid the crowd in JFK.” Felicity says with a sigh, waving her fingers at Tommy capturing her son’s attention while Oliver tests out the milk.

She waits patiently as Oliver fixes their son’s mid morning drink and then once Tommy is happily drinking his bottle, she levels Oliver with a glare. “What’s with the look, you’re not still upset about the clothes, right?”

“You mean my  _lack_  of clothes?” Felicity retorts, “no this is about our daughter and the pictures on my tablet.”

“Oh.”

“ _Make-up_ , Oliver? Really? I told you I don’t want her wearing that stuff for a few more years, in fact  _you_  went all grr caveman and said she can’t wear it till she’s _30_  or something equally ridiculous and just so very  _you._  Want to explain to me how she ended up with lipstick and blush?”

Oliver sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, his nervousness giving her pause, “I didn’t want to tell you this till you came home. Something happened in school on Monday – nothing  _bad_ , I dealt with it – but you were panicking about this meeting and the flight and since I fixed it, I figured I’d bring it up when you got back.”

“Oliver, you’re starting to sound like me, and not getting to the  _point_.” Felicity says tersely, her mind already conjuring up numerous scenarios, none of which that end  _well_  for their daughter.

“One of the little  _shits_  in Ava’s school.”

“ _Oliver_! Those are 4 year old boys!” Felicity admonishes at his language. She looks at Tommy, but their son already seems to be dosing off due to the bottle.

“They called her a four eyed  _toad_.” Oliver growls, “They are lucky all I’m doing is calling them little  _shits_. I’m still considering letting the Green Arrow have a few choice words with them.”

“There will be no scaring of four year old boys.” Felicity says sternly.

She’s actually surprised she had not picked up on Oliver’s mood about this on Monday, although between running around her office preparing for the last minute meeting, she’d only gone home to collect her stuff and say goodbye, and by the time she had gotten home Ava was already asleep. “Is Ava alright?”

Oliver sighs but nods as he takes a seat on the stool, Tommy cradled in his arms. “She was fine when I picked her up, but I noticed she didn’t have on her glasses. I asked her why she wasn’t wearing them and she declared she doesn’t want them anymore. It took a while, but I finally got her to tell me why she didn’t want them and she told me that those  _boys_  were teasing her about her glasses.  She looked at me with those big blue eyes and asked me why she wasn’t  _pretty_. She’s four years old Felicity, she shouldn’t have to be dealing with this shit so young. ”

Felicity’s eyes fill with tears, her heart breaking not only for her daughter but at the way Oliver’s voice catches as he tells her the story, neither of them quite use to the fact that Ava is no longer sheltered from the harsh cruel world. “How did the make-up play into this?”

“I did not tell her she needed make up, or anything like that.” Oliver says quickly, “I simply asked her if  _you_  were ugly because you wore glasses. She seemed offended that I would even ask that and that seemed to do the trick. She declared she wants to be just like you, but own a bunch of lions instead of a boring company. I think I did all right. She wanted to play dress up and look just like you, and I gave her some of your stuff, I know how much she loves to watch you do that. She told me exactly which ones to use, or not use… ‘not the fancy stuff, Daddy. Those are Mommy’s favourite’. ”

Felicity chuckles at his words, Ava has watched Felicity put on make up enough times to know exactly which ones Felicity uses. She’s already counting down till her tenth birthday to get to use some of them. “You did more than alright, looking at those pictures I would have never expected anything like that had happened, but Oliver I don’t care how busy I seem with work, when it comes to our family, there is  _nothing_  more important. If something like that happens with her, you gotta tell me. I know you fixed it and she’s perfectly fine, but I’d still like to know.”

“I know, I was going to tell you when you got home.” Oliver promises, “But I think it really did slip my mind as well.”

Felicity nods in understanding, she’s about to question him more, make sure Ava really is alright, when suddenly a small voice can me heard.

“Daddy, who are you talking too?” Ava asks sleepily, and Felicity then remembers that Ava doesn’t have preschool on Fridays.  

Ava suddenly appears on the screen as she climbs onto the stool next to Oliver. She’s still dressed in her lion pjs, but to Felicity’s surprise Ava’s thin black frame glasses are perched on her daughter’s nose. Ava only recently got her glasses last week and Felicity and Oliver have been trying to remind her that she must put it on every morning, something that Ava refused to do, until now evidently.

“Mommy!” Ava greets excitedly on seeing Felicity, “Are you coming home today?”

“I am!” Felicity grins, “I should be home when the little hand is on the 2.”

Ava twists her body to eye the analogue clock hanging over the stove, lips curling in displeasure, “That’s so  _long_  from now!”

“I know baby, but New York City is pretty far away from home.” Felicity explains, it’s not the first time their daughter has voiced her displeasure at Felicity going so far away. “You have fun with Daddy and Tommy and I’ll be home before you know it.”

“All right,” Ava says begrudgingly, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Felicity returns, “did you use the bathroom for the morning?”

“No, I wanted to see who Daddy was talking to.” Ava says already slipping off of the stool with Oliver’s help. She waves at the screen one last time before she sprints off.

“She’s okay.” Oliver promises, knowing that Felicity needed to see Ava, despite the fact that Felicity had spoken to her daughter every night since she left, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Felicity nods in understanding these past three days have been crazy busy for the both of them. Between her endless meetings, and Oliver juggling both kids on his own for the first time, she’s surprised they were even able to have conversations at the end of each day.  They no doubt will talk about the issue some more when she gets home, as well as call the school. The Green Arrow may not be visiting those boys, but Felicity Queen has more than a few choice words for the little gremlins and they are going to  _wish_  the Green Arrow had visited them instead of her.


	17. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Tommy's first birthday and Felicity and Oliver take him to the beach

For Tommy’s first birthday they decide to take another road trip. The first one signified the beginning of the two of them becoming a family and now this one is for their little family of three.

They visit a few of their favourite places on their trip, one in particular off the coast in San Diego. They had found the little beach house complete with a tiny private beach that was partially enclosed by two large cliffs. They spent the longest time in that beach house discovering each other in more ways than one, so it was only natural that they would take their son there.

Tommy has never been to the beach. He was born in July, in the middle of Starling City’s worst heatwave in  _years,_ so naturally the first few months they kept him relatively indoors away from the blistering sun and only venturing outside a few moments during the day, but never long enough for the trip to Coast City or anything similar. By the time he got older summer was over and fall had set in so their son never experienced a beach until his first birthday.

Tommy loves the feel of the white sand between his tiny toes. He is still learning to walk on his own, only taking a few steps before toppling over, suffice to say the sand was not conducive to the one year old unsteady feet. Instead, Tommy enjoyed crawling along the crisp white beaches and grasping the grains in his fingers trying to discover everything about it.

Speaking of discover, their son can’t sit still, much like his father, he always seems to be on the move and like his mother he loves to learn and thus spends his days examining everything around him.

On the beach they have to hold his hands so he can walk around and either he or Felicity are crouched over walking up and down the length of their private beach. Tommy’s giggles echoing around them blending in with the crashing of the waves.

The waves at first scared Tommy, the rushing water not something he was use to, but once he realized it was not going to hurt him he enjoyed kicking at it excitedly while either Oliver or Felicity held his arms.

His inquisitive nature means they can never look away for a second, even on his hands an knees, their son can crawl across the sand in the blink of an eye.

On one particularly hot day Felicity has her hair tied up at the top of her head and away from tiny, prying fingers and she holds Tommy in her arms pointing out to the school of dolphins that are swimming in the horizon. She’s not sure if Tommy can see them but she paints a pretty picture for their curious son so much so that he  listens to his mother with rapid attention.

Oliver grins as he watches the way Tommy’s face lights up as Felicity speaks to him, his tiny hand is filled with sand, as always, and he rubs the sand into Felicity’s wet top, little fingers gripping the material as he gazes up at Felicity.

Tommy’s leg kicks excitedly as Felicity makes some funny nosies both of them breaking out into giggles, but after a while Tommy gets restless and starts wanting out of Felicity’s arms and into the clear blue water below them.

“Alright, monkey. Mommy knows when she’s talking to much,” Felicity teases.

She whips off her white cover up tossing it at Oliver, smirk gracing her features when she catches him staring. She spins on her heels and walks backwards into the ocean, their wiggling son in her arms. “You going to join us, or are you just going to take pictures all day?”

Oliver snaps a few more shots of her and Tommy, both of them laughing when Tommy notices the camera and immediately rests his head on Felicity’s shoulder and smiles widely for the camera.

So maybe he and Felicity have been a bit camera crazy since their son was born.

He places the camera back on their beach mat and runs towards them at a speed causing their son to squeal with laughter and fight his mother even more to join Oliver. Felicity squats in the water taking Tommy with her and Tommy slaps at the gentle waves eagerly as he calls out for Oliver. Once Oliver is close enough Tommy leaps out of her arms and directly into his father’s arms.

Felicity shakes her head, “I  _really_ hope he does not develop your penchant for jumping out of trees or off of  _buildings_ when he gets older.”

Oliver laughs wholeheartedly at her words, tossing Tommy into the air making the toddler squeal with delight. “I’m pretty sure we have a few more _years_  before we have to worry about that.”

Felicity shakes her head biting her lip, as Tommy splashes the water eager the raises his arms to be tossed up again. “You say that now, but he’s alreadyso daring. It’s bad enough you like swinging from building like Spiderman, I don’t want him to be leaping off of tall things before he can properly  _run_.”

“Tell Mommy she’s being paranoid,” Oliver mock whispers to their son, planting a kiss on Tommy’s cheek before holding out the toddler to Felicity.

Tommy however is having none of that and turns towards Oliver and away from Felicity, his chubby arms up in the air. Felicity shakes her head in amusement, “he already knows  _you_  are the one to go to for the crazy stunts.”

Oliver grins sheepishly knowing how true her words are and sure enough he tosses Tommy into the air again and their son bursts out into loud laughter.

“Like father, like son.”


	18. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small future fic based on a picture

 

The soft humming of the exhaust fan fills the otherwise still hair in the kitchen. Oliver walks in front of the fireplace looking at the pictures littering their mantel as he waits for this meal to be cooked. He smiles at the very first picture he placed on the mantel, of him kissing Felicity on the cheek when he caught her by surprised. It’s been 4 years since he placed that picture on the mantel and since then they’ve added pictures along the walls to capture moments in their lives. From their wedding picture to the day their son was born, the entire mantel basically sums up the past 4 years of their lives. The vaulted ceilings and long walls along the fireplace have been able to hold their family pictures but Oliver suspects they may sooner or later run out of space. As it is there is digital picture frames hanging high above the mantel and its chronologically depicting their son’s life from newborn to 18 months. Oliver grins at the picture of Tommy at 8 months on his hands and knees grinning at the camera his face filled with sand. He had fell face first into the sand on his first trial of crawling, but their son ever the adventurist just looked up and smiled at them widely in return bursting out with giggles of delight. **  
**

The beeping of the timer pulls Oliver out of his thoughts and away from the small collage of family pictures. He moves through the living and to the kitchen with ease and familiarity. They may not visit this house in Coast City as much as he and Felicity would like, but Oliver will always remember the layout of this house like its the back of his hand. He’ll  always have a soft spot for their very first home no matter how many they own over the years.

He takes the mini chicken pot pies out of the oven and then places two in a large tray next to two silver spoons and a small green plastic spoon, leaving the rest to cool on the stove top. He makes his way to the backyard, easing the glass door open with his foot, the silence greeting him making him stop.

The pool is glistening in the sun, floating noodles and other toys are littering the floor and the pool, making the patio look as though they had a party in here, instead of just their son. His gaze filter around the small area and he can’t help but smile at the sight that greets him. His two favourite people are lying on the lounger tucked under an umbrella and sleeping the day away. Tommy is tucked under his mother, his face covered in what Oliver can only assume is bananas as he snores softly. He has this pretty little lei Felicity made out of the flowers from her garden and his blond hair still drying.

He’s been in the pool as soon as it was warm enough, and the sun was up in the sky. It’s no surprise that he’s out before lunch. Felicity on the other hand has been known to fall asleep randomly throughout the day another one of those pregnancy perks she likes to call it. She’s still in her wet swimsuit no doubt forgetting about herself while she took care of Tommy.  Her blond hair is long, longer than she’s ever warn it and braided to the side.

He places the food on a table and then silently moves over to the pair. He runs his fingers along her bare arm, smiling when Felicity just grumbles and tightens her hold around Tommy. Oliver knows if he even tries to move Tommy out of her arms he’ll get an elbow in the face, having learned that lesson the hard way months ago when Tommy was just a newborn.

He slips the sunglasses off her head, sliding them into his shirt and the presses a kiss to her forehead, the gesture slowly waking her up.

“Hey,” Oliver greets softly as her eyes flutter open and she licks her lips sleepily. “I brought lunch.”

Felicity sniffs the air and hums in approval, “Chicken pot pie?”

Oliver grins, “I’d hope to feed the cravings before they really start.”

Felicity chuckles both of them all too aware of the number of chicken pot pies Felicity consumed while she was pregnant with Tommy. She looks down at their sleeping son and places a soft kiss on his still damn forehead, brushing his blond hair with her fingertips.

“He fell asleep with the banana in his hand. I closed my eyes just for second and I guess I joined him in slumber land.”

Oliver chuckles, offering her a hand when she eases out of the lounging chair, tucking the dry towel properly under their son.  She places a kiss on his forehead again, using the edge of the towel to wipe away the last bit of banana on his face.

“Should I move him inside?” She asks with a frown, peering up at the large umbrella and making sure he’s not in the direct sunlight.

“Let’s have lunch and then we’ll take him inside.” Oliver offers. He snakes his arm around her waist, his fingers splaying along her widening waistline. He presses a kiss to the column of her neck and she hums in appreciation, “Peanut giving you trouble?”

Felicity huffs at the nickname, but links her fingers with his own and looks down at her protruding stomach, “The usual butterflies, although I have decided that she takes after you and must have my full attention every time I’m busy. We had to come out of the pool cause of the somersaults she insisted on doing.”

“Last week she was a  _he_.” Oliver teases offering her a spoon as they take a seat at the small patio table.

“Yes, well since then she has been moving so much, like she just discovered she had limbs and needs to figure out how to use them. I’ve decided she can’t possibly be a boy.”

“Like mother, like daughter then?” Oliver teases laughing when Felicity tosses a napkin at him, but she takes a small bite of the chicken pot pie and Oliver is almost 100% sure she’s forgotten that he’s even there anymore.

He watches on in silence, as she devours the chicken pot pie, it’s a bit hot for this, but Oliver knows from experience that Felicity’s cravings do not take seasons into considerations. He spent many cold winter days on ice cream runs both as Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow. Oddly enough, the idea of the Mayor of Star City making an ice cream run at 4 am in the morning seemed more interesting than the Green Arrow, go figure.

He looks across at their sleeping son, and then back and Felicity and 4 years later he still marvels at how lucky he is. Ten years ago he would have never imagined that his life would turn out like this.


	19. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's son Tommy has his first cold, and like everything they do. They work together to help him

The first time Tommy gets sick he’s just shy of his fifth month. 

He and Felicity promised they would stop celebrating each month and wait for his actual birthday. But so far, every month Felicity would put Tommy in a new onsie and they would take a few…100… pictures later they would share a cupcake in his honor. It’s silly, they both know it, but it’s just something for their small family to enjoy anyway.

The night before Tommy’s fifth month he wakes them up with loud wails, his little body bright red and his tiny fist clenched at his side. Oliver has not seen his son in this much pain since his last round of vaccines, and there is nothing they could do to comfort him. Both the pediatrician and Lyla told them it was a cold and they are doing everything they can, but Oliver hates to see his son in so much pain. He’s too small to even voice his discomfort, so they are just playing a guessing game, and his wife  _hates_  that. Oliver’s not to fond of it either.

He’s been walking around the living room with Tommy in only his pampers, whimpering against his bare chest. The only comfort their son seems to find is the feeling of their bare skin against his own and they have been switching between feedings, but the worst of it all is Tommy refuses to latch on and Felicity is beginning to feel helpless. She’s curled up on the armchair watching as he walks the small length of room, her blonde hair in a disarray and vomit stained tank top and loose fitting shorts. He can see the exhaustion in her eyes, knows that it mirrors his own expression but they both refuse to sleep while the other is dealing with their sick son.  Oscar, their two year old golden retriever is curled up in his lap, and usually the dog is full of energy and running circles around them and he seems to realize that something is wrong, her own big round eyes looking at Tommy with Oliver can only assume is concern. 

Oliver presses a kiss against Tommy’s forehead, his hand curled on his son’s back and sags in relief when he only feels the coolness against his lips. Tommy shifts against Oliver’s chest as he slowly wakes, little lips chapped from the fever and he licks them, his runny nose pressed against Oliver’s skin. 

“Hey, buddy,” Oliver murmurs softly, kissing him again and rubbing Tommy’s back soothingly. “How are you feeling?”

Felicity perks up at that and rises slowly from her seat, ruffling Oscar’s head as she moves. Tommy’s eyes open slowly, his nose wrinkling, but then he starts nuzzling Oliver’s chest a sure sign of hunger. Oliver looks down at Felicity curiously, only seeing the top of her head as she kisses Tommy bare toes. 

“Do you want to try and feed him?” Oliver asks softly, squeezing her hand that’s resting at his elbow. 

Tommy begins to kick in earnest his  whimpers getting louder as he squirms against Oliver. Felicity looks up at him and nods, she presses a kiss on Tommy’s bare back before she gestures to Oliver to follow her. She curls into the corner of the couch smiling when Tommy sees her. He’s not as eager as he usually is, his movements slightly sluggish, obviously still battling the cold. Both Oliver and Felicity exchange heartbroken looks as she slips off her tank top to feed their son.

To both their relief Tommy does not need any kind of coaxing to latch on, and once he is comfortable Felicity looks to Oliver, both with a sense of relief.

“Can you just…ugh toss that I think I’m seeing some questionable stains on the back of it as well,” Felicity nose wrinkles in disgust at the tank top that she tossed on the floor. “No one ever told me parenthood was so glamourous.”

Oliver only laughs in return as he grabs the offended top along with his own white shirt that has its own questionable stains  _and_  smells. He toss it into the trash the had in the corner of the room, the living been their main headquarters since Tommy’s cold appeared.

“I forgot the last time I showered.” Oliver confesses collapsing on the couch next to Felicity, mindful not to jostle their son who is eating quietly. His fingers curling around Felicity’s bare shoulder.

Felicity presses a kiss to his knuckles and then takes in their warzone of a living room. “Last year, the only reason our living room looked like this was when we forgot we owned a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs.”

Oliver chuckles lightly, “I don’t think we forgot, we just had more fun down here.”

Felicity grins remembering a particularly romantic night on the floor in front of their fireplace, and then a downright raunchy one over the arm of their couch. She’s pretty sure the latter was when their son was conceived. Now, their living room smells like baby powder and spit up and is littered with toys. 

She feels a small clammy hand on the curve of her breast and she’s pulled out of her memories to see her son staring up at her with heavy eyes. She brushes her fingers gently against the whips of blonde hair and smiles at him just as his eyes flutter closed, his little lips moving gently against her skin. “Do think now that his fever has broke, he’s start to feel better?”

“I hope so,” Oliver says earnestly, his fingertips brushing lightly against Tommy’s skin, “John said that breaking the fever is the hardest part, and once that passes he’ll start to feel better as well.”

“Can you get the thermometer?” Felicity asks softly, “I know he feels much cooler than earlier, and he’s eating again, but I just want to make sure.”

To her surprise, Oliver only shifts onto his side and tugs the thermometer out of his sweatpants. Oliver powers on the small device and looks at Tommy cautiously, their son is  _not_  fond of the thermometer, and they’ve been fighting with him all day to monitor his fever. Tommy’s eyes pop open and they both freeze, but he’s more focused on Felicity and his first bit of food in hours. Oliver hovers over Tommy, but just as the round tip of the thermometer touches his ear Tommy releases his hold on Felicity and screams, his hand flying to hit the thermometer away. 

“Such a temper, just like your Daddy,” Felicity teases, sending Oliver a playful look, but Tommy only narrows his eyes at Oliver, cranky and not at all amused at the return of the evil thermometer. “He’s even got the glare down.”

“Can you just get him to feed, so I can do this?” Oliver snaps at her. When her smile drops he sighs, “I’m sorry, I just don’t particularly like being the bad guy to my son.”

“Oliver, he does not hate you, he just is not fond of the evil thermometer. They could at least make these things a little more kid friendly, like an elf with a  pointy finger.”

Oliver looks at her incredulously, and she just huffs knowing his cranky mood is also the lack of sleep. She turns her focus back on Tommy who is still looking over his shoulder at Oliver, and not focusing on feeding. 

“Okay, baby crankypants, let’s show daddy crankypants you aren’t afraid of no evil…you-know-what…” Felicity teases softly. She presses a finger gently against  Tommy’s cheek, remembers when he was a newborn and that was the only thing she needed to do to get him to latch on. “Tom Tom, look at Mommy.”

Tommy looks up at his mother at that and she smiles brightly, “Hey baby boy.  I’m sure you’re still hungry, you haven’t eaten since  _yesterday._ That’s a really long time for you. C’mon and eat baby.”   

Tommy wrinkles his nose at her and looks at her, and she swears he’s judging the true nature of her actions. Which is ridiculous, she knows that, but her 5 month old should not be able to give that strong look of judgement. She can’t help the bubble of laughter that slips out. Oliver who is now standing behind Tommy, and out of their son’s sight, thermometer in hand looks at her curiously.

“He is  _such_  your son.”

Oliver hums but does not comment knowing he can’t alert Tommy to where he is. The moment Felicity’s nipple slip between Tommy’s lips and their son’s focus is back on his lunch, Oliver slips the thermometer in his ear and presses the button. It beats two seconds later alerting Tommy to their tricks and Tommy pulls away and growls loudly in protest. 

“Normal temperature,” Oliver announces and both he and Felicity sigh in relief. 

“Thank god.” Felicity scoops Tommy up and hugs him tightly, peppering his face with kisses, their cranky exhausted baby not as responsive as he normally would be, but she’s grateful the fever is no longer a battle they have to fight.

When Tommy nuzzles against her, she knows he’s still hungry, and quickly rearrange him and soon enough he’s feeding yet again. After a moment of silence, Oliver nudges Felicity’s shoulder, she looks across to see him raise his hand towards her.

“First cold?”

Felicity grinned, she wiggles her fingers that are cupping Tommy’s pamper to hold him in place, her left hand raising halfway. Oliver laughs  and turns so he can slap her palm in triumphant.

“Felicity and Oliver: 1. Cold: 0.” Felicity says with a grin. 

“We did better than the first dirty pamper.” Oliver says with a smirk, remember when this little game of theirs started all those months ago. 

Felicity laughs lightly at that memory, when they were hope with Tommy for the first time and they had to change his dirty pamper, mid changing Tommy decided it was time to show his parents what taking care of a boy  _really_  meant and they got a face full of pee. “2 to 1 isn’t bad.”

“The pamper was winning though,”

“We’re winning now at least.”

“Yea, until he learns how to take them off on his own.”

“Let’s not.” Felicity says with a soft shudder at the thought, remembering all too well the stories Lyla and John would tell them. She’s beginning to suspect boy’s are totally different from girls even as babies.

“I was really scared, Oliver.” Felicity confesses softly, her voice trembling as she involuntarily tightens her hold on Tommy, her fear in the last 24 hours coming back to her. “I thought…I was…he was so warm and crying and I….”

“I know. I know.” Oliver soothes his fingers slipping through her own, he brings their clasp hands together pressing a kiss on her knuckles, his other hand brushing against Tommy’s bare back, “Me too. Me too.”  

They both look down at Tommy whose little hand is resting on the curve of Felicity’s breast, and eating in earnest and Felicity gasps slightly, “Easy there Tom Tom. Mommy’s not going anywhere.”

“At least he’s got back his appetite,” Oliver says with a grin.

“I told you, he’s your son through and through.” 

 


	20. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 spec fic, how I'd like Oliver to propose.

_This takes place somewhere in season 4, more likely after the winter hiatus, so about episode 11 or 10_

She’s beginning to lose hope. She told herself she’ll never lose hope, but then when days turned into weeks and weeks begin to turn to months she starts to lose hope.

She promised him she would keep fighting and never give up. It’s been almost 6 weeks since she was taken from her office, and although she knows the team,  _her_ team, her  _family_  will never give up on her, she’s finding it hard to stay positive. 

She was ready to just give in, do want Darhk wanted, until tonight

Tonight a sliver of hope came in the most unlikely of sources, one of Damien Darhk’s men had a conscience and he made the mistake of letting her go into the bathroom on her own without her handcuffs. 

Another bathroom, another building she had been moved to, the only reason Oliver and the other’s had not found her was because Darhk had been moving her every three days and purposely setting decoys for the team. She’d almost lost hope until she was able to crack one of Darhk’s men and had a few moments to herself and with her hands _finally_ free she was able to crawl out of the bathroom window. She knows it’s more about the chaos happening a few storeys down, but she can’t focus on the fight going on below her. 

She just wanted  _out._

She ended up on the ledge of one the tallest buildings in the city and she _almost_  crawled back in defeat until a familiar  _swish_  caught her attention and then she was sobbing in relief against a familiar weight, tears running down her cheeks as they are soaring through the air and crash into an abandoned alleyway. 

_Salvation_

She landed with a thud onto Oliver, tears streaking down her face, mixed with blood and dirt and he takes one look at her and utters the last thing she expected him to say.

“Marry me.”

“Oliver, I’m going to need you to repeat that.”

Oliver laughs, a full body laugh his grip tightening around her waist and she can feel the way his gloves press against her skin where her shirt had torn. There is blood running down the side of his face, she is almost 90% certain she has a matching injury along her own temple. His arm is at an odd angle and she just knows it’s probably broken.

She has dried blood along her face, bruises fresh from earlier today, and healing wounds all over her body.  Her arms are loose around him, wrist raw and red from the handcuffs she’d been wearing for  _weeks_. Her  pink top is torn, tattered and covered with dirt and blood. Her skirt has slits high along her thighs, and she’s only grateful so she can wrap her legs around Oliver.

Her body is tired, weak and battered, she has cuts along her skin, almost every fingernail broken and chipped, two of her fingers  _actually_  broken. Her hair is mattered, dirty, oil and full of dirt ,grime and blood. Old cuts already healing.

To put it lightly she is a hot mess, she’s almost 100% certain she  _smells_  but Oliver is looking at her with so much love in his eyes like she is the most beautiful thing in the world. Like she is  _his_  slavation. Her breath hitches and she tightens her own grip on him.

“Marry me.” He repeats, his voice scratchy and full of emotion. She can see the turmoil of the last few weeks reflecting in his eyes, and she breaks out in a sob, and kisses him forcefully.

She pulls back, both of them wincing in pain, they can hear gunfire in the distance, sirens and yelling. They are only inches from the fight that is going on in the building next door.

“Is that a yes?” Oliver asks breathlessly. She can see that his lip is split and she runs her thumb along it, her eyes filling with tears,and for the first time in six weeks it’s happy tears.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”


	21. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver has been binge watching Castle after Felicity falls asleep. He wants her to watch the premier

For all my fellow Castle loving Arrow fans.

_So I went slight different with this, and mostly because Castle is not on Netflix and can’t be streamed anywhere unless you buy the digital copies on iTunes. This may be crack-like fic? Idk its for April so :) This is also for my fellow castle loving arrow fans, I know there are more of us than I think there are :P_

“ _Felicity_!” 

Felicity shoots up in surprise at the urgency in Oliver’s voice, her heart hammering in her chest and she looks around widely, but frowns when all she sees is Oliver sitting propped up against the headboard, her laptop on his lap his eyes wide with terror.

“What happened?” She asks sleepily, squinting at him, “Is it Thea?”

“She got  _shot_.”

Felicity pales, her hands shaking as crawls over to him, “Oh my God, what happened? Is she….is she okay, did John call you?”

Oliver tears his gaze away from the laptop screen to look at Felicity in confusion, “What? Not Thea,  _Beckett_. Beckett got shot and Castle said he loved her and it just  _ended._ Who ends a season like that?”

“ _Oliver,_ you scared me half to death!”

“Beckett got  _shot_ , Felicity!”

 “Yes I know that, what I don’t get is why you woke me up to tell me this?” Felicity grumbles sleepily. “Those are  _my_ DVDs. I’ve seen this before, and you promised to wait for me.”

“You fell asleep when they got stuck in the freezer. I had to find out if they froze to death or not.” Oliver answers simply.

“Oliver, that was  _six_ episodes before the finale,” Felicity huffs in annoyance.

She’s made a point to get Oliver caught up on all the shows he’s missed, and Castle was the latest one.

He shakes his head, “Look that’s not the point, where is the next season? I can’t find season 4.”

“I don’t have it,” Felicity says biting her lip sheepishly, “by then I was out of school and could afford cable…why are you looking at me like that?”

“You don’t have the next season? Why would you let me  watch something if you didn’t have the rest of the show?”

This time Felicity doesn’t even hold back her laughter, and Oliver only glares at her in annoyance, “Felicity it’s not funny! Beckett got  _shot!”_

“Oliver, you know she lives. We watched the wedding episode last week, the reason we started watching it from the beginning in the first place, instead of finishing Grey’s Anatomy.”

“Spoilers Felicity!” He actually pouts in protest at her.

“Oh it’s true, after living with someone you  _do_  start to sound alike. We’re _that_  couple Oliver.” Felicity gasps out  between her laughter, her hand going to her chest, “What have I done?”

“Felicity, how am I going to watch season 4?” Oliver grumbles, “Can I watch it on Netflix?”

“Oliver, if Castle was on Netflix do you think I would have pulled out DVDs to watch it?” Felicity counters.

“ _Felicity._ ”

“Did you just use your Arrow voice on me?” Felicity asks incredulously, at Oliver’s frown she bursts out into laughter yet again.

“Felicity.” There is a hint of a whine in his tone now and it does not hinder her laughter at the situation at all.

“I created a monster,” Felicity gasps between laughter but she takes one look at his put out expression and sighs. “We’ll need to order the rest of the DVDs.”

“What why? Can’t you just…you know do your thing and…” He trails off wiggling his fingers at the keyboard, which she assumes is suppose to represent her hacking.

Felicity sits up at that request her hands on her hips, bare knees pressing into Oliver’s thigh as she shifts closer to him. She tilts her head ot the side and smirks at him, “Are you asking me to  _hack_  into some website to get season 4 for you? I thought we were _both_  giving up the illegal lives?”

“You’ve done worse than getting few episodes of a tv show, Felicity.” Oliver huffs, but she can see he’s slightly guilty at his request and this time she can’t even pretend to be man instead she bursts out into laughter again. She _really_  wants to kiss that pout away.

She crawls into his lap and places the laptop on her knees leaning back against his chest so he can see. “It doesn’t work like that anyway. We can just buy the seasons on iTunes.” 

She feels Oliver stubble graze across her neck, his lips pressing against her skin as her fingers fly over the keyboard. After a few seconds, and probably a new hickey on her neck she places the laptop on the nightstand next to Oliver and then spins around to face him. Her fingers digging into his shoulder as she tosses a leg over his lap. Oliver fingers already trailing up her bare thighs, taking the hem of the old t-shirt of his up and over her body. 

“You ordered four seasons of Castle, Mr. Queen?” Felicity teases, her hips slowly beginning to rock against Oliver’s, her body tensing when his finger hook under the string of her underwear pulling it aside so his the tip of his fingers slip between her ass cheeks.  

“How do you take your payments, Ms Smoak?” He draws out, his hand hooking around her waist and flipping them over before she can even react. 

He grips the flimsy string of her underwear and she knows exactly what he has in mind. She narrows her eyes at him, “Don’t you dare, I can’t keep replacing underwear!”

“I’ll buy you more.”

“ _Oliver!”_

Her protest goes on deaf ears as he slips his fingers through the lacy material and tears it right off. His slipping easily between her wet folds, tell both of them that her protests was all for show and in no time she’s keening his name, the tv show marathon forgotten for the time being as they take part in another kind of marathon.


	22. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity snores like a freight train and Oliver thinks its the cutest thing

Felicity Smoak snores, like a freight train.

A revelation that has Oliver smirking in delight. He turns to his side, bare leg slipping easily between Felicity’s slumbering form, the smoothness of her thighs making his body react despite his obvious exhaustion. She looks so serene as she lays curled to her side, face smushed against his chest and blond hair tickling his nose, but then she releases a little scuffle quickly followed by a _deep_ , growl of a snore. A snore that inevitably woke him up in the first place.

Outside of sex Oliver didn’t think it was possible for someone so small to make such a loud noise and the first time he heard it he  _swore_  Felicity’s apartment was under attack.  Now a few minutes later  as he listens to riveting symphony that are Felicity’s snores Oliver is only watches on in amusement. He should not be this enamoured by her snoring. Then again he’s pretty sure he would enamoured by anything she did.  

Oliver has never seen Felicity sleep before.Their first night together, neither of them had really slept. In fact they both fought their obvious exhaustion basking in the warm glow of after sex while at the same time trying to preserve this little bubble they created as long as possible. As with all good things that came his way in the past 8 years, Oliver knew it would end, he knew that he would have to say goodbye and face the reality that was becoming the demon head. He refused to allow himself the luxury of a peaceful sleep with the woman he loves and instead he slips out before sleep could take him. Felicity, bless her, did not protest but silently slid out bed as well, both their hearts heavy.

Now, he has the luxury to stay in bed all day and enjoy the feeling of Felicity wrapped in his arms and evidently listen to her one woman symphony. He chuckles to himself, wincing when his body shakes her sleeping form. He watches in delight as Felicity yawns loudly, her small body stretching as the thin sheet pools around her torso.

Her eyes are still closed as she curls around his naked form, her tiny hand curling at his chest. She rubs her cheeks against her rough edges of his scar and hums in pleasure as she slowly begins to wake.  Oliver’s eyes are bright and filled with amusement as he watches her slowly pull herself out of slumber, hissing when her soft legs curls around hims and her knee brushes against his inner thigh waking up another part of him

“Mmm,” Felicity hum her fingers now tracing the pattern of his Bratva pattern. “Why are you awake? It’s still dark out.”

Oliver smirks as he runs his fingers along her bare torso eliciting a soft shiver from her and leaving goosebumps in his wake. “Snoring.”

“Did you snore so loud, that you woke yourself up?” Felicity asks, her voice laden with amusement.

“Not me.”

“ _No.”_

Only his quick reflexes saves him from  getting a forehead to the chin when Felicity pulls back to look at him in horror. She’s hovering over him her breasts swaying enticingly over his supine form and its taking everything in him to listen to her current rambles. When she presses her body to his her face just a few inches from her face her catches her eyes and grins in amusement.

“I try  _not_  to let that particular trait of mine rear its ugly head until at  _least_  the fifth sleepover or so. Certainly  _not_  after our first night together…well our first _full_   no -demon’s head lurking - night together.”

She buries her face in the crook of his neck releasing a deep suffering moan which only has him chuckling in delight. He wraps his arm around her waist and presses a soft kiss to the crown of her head, marvelling for a moment that he can  _finally_  do that without the laden pain of heartbreaking goodbyes.

“I didn’t know you could control those things,” Oliver says in amusement. He grins at her when she finally comes out from her hiding spot between his neck.

“Smartass,” Felicity quips, but he can see her initial embarrassment has subsided. “Was it really bad? It usually only happens when I’m _really_ exhausted.”

“Like a freight train,” Oliver supplies unable to lie to her but at the same enjoying her reactions immensely. 

Felicity huffs at his words, “alright, since you did not lie to me about that. I’ll be honest and say its  _not_  just cause of exhaustion. It’s a normal occurrence for me, sorry.”

When he realizes she’s truly embarrassed about this and they aren’t just joking around, he sobers up. He tugs her so her body is fully over his, her breasts pressed up against his chest and he takes in her wide, uncertain eyes and smiles broadly at her.

“Felicity, this trip isn’t just about me finding out who I am. I want to learn _everything_  there is to know about you. From your cute little snores…”

“Its hardly cute or  _little_ ….”

“…to your silly nighttime rituals of washing your  _feet_  before going to bed.”

Felicity pauses mid ramble at his words, eyebrow quirking in confusion. “Wait how do you know that one? We were too preoccupied last night for me to even _do_  that. For the record, I blame Jamie Manning in 1st grade for that particular trait. He told me that the monsters under the bed fed on toe jam and  _logically_  I know those things don’t exist but it became a habit.”

Oliver laughs whole heartedly at her words and raising his head to kiss her nose earning a giggle in response, “You mentioned in in Moscow last year, while we were waiting for news on John. You went on about the cold water in Moscow and having frozen toes while you slept and if you would get sick.”

“You remember that?” Felicity asks in awe. 

“If its you speaking, I’m going to listen.”

Felicity huffs at his words, tossing her leg over his waist and straddling his hips, both of them releasing soft moans at the now all too familiar feeling of naked skin rubbing against each other. She places her hands on his chest and smirks down at him, her hips rolling slowly against his, his finger clenching at her hips trying to move her where he wanted her the most.

“I hope you remember this years from now when I’m nagging you about taking out the trash and you conveniently tune me out.” 

“Once its you that’s around for the next 54 years. I promise to  _try_  and always listen.”

“That’s a ridiculous specific number why….. _oh…kay,_ no more talking then.”


	23. Chapter 23

 

He opens the front door only to be greeted with silence and the chill that accompanies a house that hasn’t been lived in for a few days.

Not that he’s surprised, his girl’s should still be spending the weekend with Donna. Felicity opted to allow her mother to spoil her granddaughter for the weekend, at both Oliver and Donna’s insistence, at 32 weeks pregnant Felicity just isn’t able to keep up with their rambunctious 3 year old.

He toes off his boots and despite the slight chill in the open area, the snow that was previously caked on is already melting, leaving large wet puddles in its wake. He slowly makes his way down the narrowed hallway towards the thermostat but just before he gets there he sees Louis the family malamute sprawled out on the the reading nook his large paws up in the air panting. The poor mutt could never handle the warmth of summer any more than the heated house in winter.

Oliver only shakes his head in amusement, rubbing the dog’s belly in greeting earning a small kick in response, but Louis continues to snore, rolling to press himself against the cold glass window.  Felicity’s little reading nook always did turn into Louis own personal bed during the winter. 

Leaving the fury  Alaskan family member to slumber Oliver slowly tip toes up the carpet stairs listening for any sound of movements, but is only greeted with silence.

The moment he reaches the landing the temperature of the house changes drastically and he slowly begins to ease out of his sweater, by the time he’s at the entrance to the main bedroom he’s already tossing both his shirt and sweater on a nearby armchair. He’s halfway through pulling off his slacks he he finally notices the two occupants in his bed. 

A warmth spread through him, that has nothing to do with the overly heated room, and he can’t help but smile. His two girls are both curled up next to each other, Emma curled over her mother’s large stomach, she is tucked into her own blanket and the duvet is pulled over both of them, hiding Felicity’s enormous stomach. Their blonde hair in a disarray over the pillows and their are practically a mirror image of each other.

He tip toes to his wife’s side and places  a warm hand on the base of her spine, his other hand gently brushing away her blonde hair. The gentle move is enough for Felicity to stir and her arm curls around Emma automatically, but when she sees Oliver hovering over them, she releases a soft sigh and smiles at him sleepily.

“Hey.” Oliver greets softly, leaning over to give her a chaste kiss, “I thought you were going to stay by your mom?”

Felicity’s nose wrinkles as she pulls herself from her slumber, Oliver knows it takes a few moments for her brain to wake up, especially at 32 weeks pregnant, “When you said you caught an earlier flight, Emma and I wanted to surprise you. Obviously, neither of us could wait up till 11.”

Oliver frowned, knowing that their daughter has been going through a deviant streak lately and he looks at Felicity’s tired eyes and wonders how much trouble did their give her to stay up late.

“I told her she could read to Tommy while we waited.” Felicity says with a yawn gesturing to the small pile of books next to Emma. Oliver grins at three Emma can just barely read her own name, but she knows almost everyone of her storybooks by heart, so he has no doubt Emma really did ‘read’ to Tommy just as well.

“He’s gonna know those stories before he can open his eyes.” Oliver teases, stifling a yawn of his own.

Felicity hums and pats the empty space behind her, “Get in. Missed you.”

She’s fading already, Oliver presses a kiss to her cheek again, promising to join them as soon as he brushes his teeth, but by the time he gets back she’s already snoring softly, curled around their daughter. 

But when he moves in behind her, she shifts back against him sigh in content and tugging his arm over her stomach and just like that he’s home.


	24. Baby Viglante

“Dada.”

  
“Mama.” Felicity coaxes for the fifth time. She hoists her son onto her other side and spins them around earning a loud giggle in response. Hoping to distract the 10 month old.

  
It works all of 4 seconds, before Tommy is once again looking out the window little chubby fingers making a grabbing motion to the city landscape.

  
“Dada.”

  
“So much for being a Mama’s boy, uh Tom-Tom? Felicity says with amusement. At the sound of his name Tommy tears his gaze away from the bright colours of the city to look at his mother with wide, blue, curious eyes.

  
“Hi!” Tommy greets her with a toothy grin his chubby hand patting her cheek gently, almost as though he knows exactly what she’s saying.

  
“Mama.” Felicity enunciates slowly, hoping he will try to copy her.

  
Tommy though only cocks his head to the side wisps of blonde hair just barely falling over his eyes, and he smiles at her, “hi!”

  
Felicity’s pout only last all but a second after Tommy gives her a dimpled toothy smile. “Don't worry bub, Mama still loves you. Even if you call me “hi” for the rest of your life.”

  
She laughs at her own dramatics and to her great surprise Tommy mimics her laughter even throwing back his head dramatically.

  
“You’re a little goofball, Tommy Queen.” Felicity teases peppering his chubby cheeks with butterfly kisses and Tommy breaks out into hysterics.

  
She pulls back after a while before he ends up with hiccups knowing the slight jolts scare him. There was an incident with raspberry kisses on his little round Tommy that had them both in hysterics to the point that Tommy ended up with hiccups and he immediately burst into tears it took forever for Felicity to calm him down and she felt like the worst mother in the world, even after Lyla promised her that it's completely normal for babies.

  
Tommy places a wet sloppy kiss on Felicity’s nose, his little teeth sinking to her skin making her yelp in surprise. “This is why you’ve been only allowed the boobs in emergencies.”

  
Tommy only laughs in response and if Felicity wasn't feeling so sleep deprived she’d be certain that he was laughing at her like he knew exactly what he was doing.

  
Tommy then looks back out the window, his eyes wide and eager once again, “Dada!”

  
“Daddy’s out saving the city.” Felicity reminds him, deciding that distracting him isn't working so she plants his pamper clad bottom onto the window sill the cool summer breeze tickles their faces as Tommy holds onto the bars tightly, his little face eagerly watching the cars zoom by in bright lights.

  
“Dada!” Tommy says again. His little arm slipping through the bars grasping at air.

  
“He’s out there somewhere.” Felicity agrees, her hand on Tommy’s back so he does topple over as she glances at her blank tablet screen.

  
Almost a year later and she's still not use to not being out in the bunker, being the team's eyes and ears. The first few months after Tommy was born it was actually easier to watch him while manning the comms.

  
For the most part newborn Tommy slept through everything and would sleep the night away in a small portable crib behind Felicity, a small hood over the crib to block out the lights.

  
Felicity was able to roll around her sleeping son, manage the comms and even while he was awake she fed him and typed at the same time.

  
They had a system and it worked all of 6 months, that is until Tommy learned to crawl. Their son was not too fond of being left in the small confinement of a portable crib while his mother very real and very present.

  
They tried expanding the area he got to explore, laying down mats and baby fences, but it started to restrict Felicity’s access to all her computers.

  
The moment Tommy started to climb the baby fences, and toppled right out of the play area she resigned herself to less nights in the bunker relinquishing her control of the comms to Curtis on most nights, specifically easy nights of just patrole and recon. Like tonight, and although it's been a month her fingers still itch to go behind a computer more often.

  
She only has to take one look at Tommy’s round chubby face and she knows she doesn't regret taking a step back in the slightest. She knows he needs more stimulation and space to allowed to explore and the arrow bunker just isn't equipped for their one year old, quite yet.

  
“Dada!” Tommy screams loudly in excitement making Felicity laugh.

  
When he pulls himself up onto his feet, and starts bouncing in earnest little face pressed against the cold metal bars, arms Felicity can't help but turn her gaze on what has him so excited and to her amazement she sees Oliver standing in full Green Arrow suit on a nearby roof, no doubt following a lead as he scans the perimeter.

  
“Well you’re not wrong.” Felicity quips in amusement.

  
She’s just about to remotely connect her tablet to Oliver’s comms when a loud swoosh catches her attention and sure enough there is a grappling arrow embedded in their wall and Oliver comes sliding towards them. Tommy squeals of Dada getting louder and more excited.

  
Oliver hooks his bow onto the metal bar, expertly unhooks the the window and lands with a small thud into their bedroom. It's utterly ridiculous that he enters their bedroom like that with such practice ease.

  
“Hey.” He says with a grin, modulator still on so he taps his chest lightly.

  
“Dada!” Tommy is not at all deterred by Oliver’s disguise and goes leaping towards Oliver much to his father’s surprise.

  
“I can't even get distinguished from a greeting, but he knows you even in the green arrow suit.” Felicity grumbles, but despite her tone, her eyes are twinkling in amusement.

  
“This is not a good thing Felicity.” Oliver warns, just as Tommy yanks off Oliver’s mask and puts it over his own face. “He can't be saying that whenever the Green Arrow appears, what if he does that in public?”

  
Tommy turns to Felicity, Oliver’s green mask held against his eyes with both hands, “Dada! Grr.”

  
“I think your main concern should be that he wants to take over your job.” Felicity teases.

  
She takes a step towards him tying the masks a little tighter so it's properly over Tommy’s eyes. the eye pieces almost reaches Tommy’s ears. She giggles at the site pulling out her phone and turning on the front camera, Tommy begins to fuss with the mask, but then stops when he sees himself on the phone screen.

  
“Dada! Grr!” Tommy mimics growling baring is four teeth at the camera and then breaking out into laughter.

  
“You taught him that, didn't you.” Oliver asks accusingly, a smile tugging at his lips as he watches Tommy make funny faces at the camera.

  
“No, that's all him.” Felicity insists. “I've been trying to be upgrade from a greeting. I don't have time to teach him about your other half.”

  
“You are my other half.” Oliver says sweetly only earning an eye roll from his eye.

  
“I go away for one week at a conference and suddenly you’re Dada and I'm just ‘hi’” Felicity grumbles but allows Oliver to pull her against him and he places a placating kiss on her forehead.

  
“Honey, you know that he’ll get it eventually.”

  
“Easy for you to say, he is knows who you are.” Felicity pouts, “I’m never going away again.”

  
Oliver only shakes his head knowing she's just being overdramatic. Tommy looks up from the phone almost as though he knows they are talking about him and smiles, the mask has since fallen to hang around his neck.

  
“Hi!”

  
“That’s me.” Felicity comments dryly,

  
“Mama, hi!” Tommy says with a toothy grin offering her the phone.

  
“Oh!” Felicity squeaks out in surprise her grip tightening round Oliver’s bicep. Oliver is pretty sure if he had his old suit, he would have nail marks in his skin from her grip.

  
“Mama!” Tommy repeats, seeming to pick up that both his parents approve.

  
“Yes! I'm Mama!” Felicity says excitedly moving to pepper Tommy with kisses.

  
Tommy then proceeds to chant Mama continuously even after she has pulled away and Felicity looks at Oliver in alarm.

  
“No take backs, hun.” Oliver says with a grin. He deposits their chanting son into her arms right before he slips off his mask.

  
“Are you leaving?” Felicity asks incredulously over Tommy’s chants.

  
“I left Renee and Evelyn out on the field. We’re a few people short today.” Oliver explains, already slipping back on the mask.

  
“It's alright boss. We got it covered. Go back to your cheesy Hallmark family.” Renee’s sarcastic tone comes muffled from Oliver’s comms but loud enough for both of them to hear. Evelyn could be heard in the background telling him to shut up, “you owe me one, blondie.”

  
Felicity rolls her eyes, about to comment but the comm lines go dead and she knows they have disconnected Oliver’s comms. “He could have just done that earlier instead of listening to our conversation.”

  
“You know he has a soft spot for Tommy.” Oliver says with a wrinkled brow, neither of them still don't know what to make of the kinship that has formed between their almost one year old and fellow team member.

  
Felicity just shakes her head, and looks down at Tommy who is now rubbing his face sleepily against her shoulder still uttering her name softly under his breath.

  
“Why don't you take a shower while I put the littlest green arrow to bed.”

  
“We still have to talk about that!” Oliver calls out to her as she leaves the room.

  
“We’ll deal with it when the time comes.” Felicity calls out. She looks down at Tommy whose eyes are slowly fluttering closed, “whose gonna believe you anyway, uh Tom-Tom. The big green grumpy vigilante a big old softy? Never.”

  
“I heard that!”

 

 


	25. Sibling Rivalry

When she found out she was pregnant not even 3 months after Tommy’s birthday, she worried.

  
She worried that she and Oliver are finally getting the han of this parent thing only to have to juggle twice as many kids.

  
She worried about her sweet innocent boy, who barely had time with them and soon he’ll have to share this brand new baby with them.

  
She worried she would inadvertently favour one over the other. That their excitement for this brand new baby would overshadow one of Tommy’s milestones. With every new word he learns this new baby could be smiling for the first time, sitting up for the first. So many first that she wants to experience with her children but afraid she’ll miss because of another first.

  
She worried Tommy would resent them, a brand new shiny baby and what if he thinks they are abandoning him?

  
She has no experience with siblings. Oliver was old enough to understand to remember when Thea was born and he doted on her, until he turned 14 and discovered girls. John has told her that he doesn't even remember a time when he didn't have his brother, before his brother was born. It's suppose to be words of comfort. But it only makes Felicity worries for Tommy’s subconscious building and he grows to not only resent her and Oliver but the new baby as well.

  
Tommy isn't even potty trained yet and they are going to have twice as many diapers around the house. It's bad enough with one baby it feels like it quadruples. How are they going to juggle two under the age of two?

  
Oliver points out they could start potty training Tommy early, but Felicity flat out refused. They are not going to rush their son’s development just because they are bringing another baby home. Tommy is their son, not an inconvience. They agreed to starting him at two and damn it they will follow that time table. Even if she has to nurse a newborn while watching him.

  
Oliver listens to all her concerns and promises her none of that will happen. Will they mess up? Most definitely, but they love their son too much to make him second best to anyone including his new baby brother (Felicity is insistent it's a girl, but Oliver disagrees).

  
He tells her she loves too much to allow that to happen. He continues to remind her of this for the next nine months.

  
All throughout her pregnancy they involve Tommy in it, took him to hear the heartbeat. Taught him to talk to felicity’s stomach before she has one to begin with.

  
He gets to feel the first solid kick. He ‘reads’ his bedtime stories to the baby in his full babble mode. He practically dotes on Felicity, which is adorable but they always take one day out of the week to stop all baby talk, and spend it entirely focused on Tommy. Effectively called “Tom-Tom” day.

  
Felicity tries to keep the gift giving to a minimum, but Oliver seems to think a Star City Rocket’s baseball tee is a right of passage.

  
Suffice to say Oliver gets his way more than Felicity cares to admit.

  
When baby Emma is finally born, all Felicity’s worries increaases tenfold when Tommy declares his sister to be ‘yucky’.

  
Oliver promises it's more to the little gift Emma left them in her diaper than Tommy’s actual feelings towards his sister.

  
As time goes by they learn to juggle having a toddler and a newborn. Running after Tommy at the park with 5 month old strap to her chest has become second nature to Felicity now.

  
Tommy certainly has done wonders on helping get rid of her baby weight.

  
Tommy, her cute wonderful boy is the one that surprises her the most. The love he has for his sister is something Felicity could never even imagine and her heart catches in her throaty every time she catches a private moment between the two.

  
She can only hope this love and affection would remain between the two long after she’s gone.

  
When Tommy gentle pulls his sister in for a hug and a kiss on the head, exactly what Oliver does to Thea, she knows she had nothing to worry about in the first place. Her son knows how to be the best big brother in the world, from the best after all.


End file.
